Mascarada
by NayrAdg21
Summary: ¿Que estarias dispuesta a hacer con un disfráz y una máscara?... Candy conoce a un guapo seductor pero decicida a no caer a sus pies como todas, encuentra el momento perfecto para hacer cumplir los deseos que el le despierta en una Mascarada... ¿Descubriran quienes son realmente sin sus antifaces?... La Pasion se antepone al Amor en esta historia
1. Chapter 1

**Los Prsonajes de esta Historia no me pertenecen son de la historia escrita po Kyoko Mizuki y Dibujada por Yumiko Igarashi,**

 **Esta Corta historia es totalmente de mi creacion**

* * *

La familia White una de las más acaudaladas de Cambridge acababa de llegar a Londres y ya estaban recibiendo tarjetas de invitación, El señor y la señora White rondaban los 50 años y no estaban para invitaciones del tipo festivo, habían asistido hace poco al entierro del hermano del distinguido señor White que fuera en extremo querido por la familia, su hijo mayor Tom estaba casado hacía poco y estaba con su esposa residenciado en Sussex, el motivo por el que la familia se había trasladado era el de establecer también a sus hijas, ya que fue imposible en Cambridge que aceptaran a algún pretendiente, ninguno les simpatizaba y creyeron que en la ciudad de Londres con más variedad de jóvenes les sería más fácil, tenían dos hijas Anny de 21 y Candice de 19, y la firme esperanza de que hicieran algún vínculo agradable con algún joven y así dejarlas debidamente casadas, los señores White sabían que esta idea emocionaba enormemente a Anny quien soñaba con casarse y tener muchos hijos, cocinar galletitas, pasteles y adorar a su esposo, muy contrario a lo que pensaba Candy a quien la idea le producía dolores de cabeza e intenso rechazo, ella no se veía como una esposa, tenía sueños, viajar por el mundo y conocer lugares asombrosos, para nada atarse a un marido mandón y cargar con niños a todos lados, socializar se le daba tan mal que siempre dejaba que Anny hablara o dirigiera una conversación, la hipocresía que abundaba en esa clase era tan convencional que le asqueaba el hecho de escuchar los cotilleos que surgían en las reuniones a las que se veía obligada a asistir, sin embargo le encontraba siempre el lado divertido regocijándose para ella misma con la opinión de que las cabezas huecas y los cumplidos baratos era lo que más destacaba a una persona, y pasaba Largos momentos analizando a sus acompañantes deduciendo o inventando historias acerca de su personalidad, muy poco la habían visto reír y la catalogaban de indiferente y poco más de odiosa, cosa que a ella no le importaba, pero a su hermana si, y se le iba el tiempo disculpándola por una cosa u otra, prefería sentarse en un rincón a leer atlas de viajeros y aventuras llenándose de fantasías pensando que su vida era en extremo aburrida y consolándose creyendo que ella misma viviría una aventura alguno de estos días, así lo haría y no perdería la oportunidad, pero era Candice White y frente a los demás, fuera de las páginas de sus historias debía comportarse lo mejor que podía, aunque su personalidad no le permitiera ser condescendiente con comentarios tan vacíos e inútiles por parte de la congregación, no caería en la grosería pero les haría sentir su oposición, era demasiado directa, demasiado clara, demasiado suspicaz y prefería mantenerse al margen

En un par de meses todos comentaban lo particularmente bellas que eran las señoritas White, una era parecida a la madre de cabello lacio oscuro y ojos azules y la otra de rizos rubios y ojos verdes, ambas esbeltas y de rasgos finos y elegantes, pronto tenían a muchos caballeros admirándolas por lo cual su madre estaba complacida, ya que sus hijas estarían casadas o al menos comprometidas al cabo de un año, habían muchos jóvenes de buena posición y simpáticos. Frecuentaban a una señorita de sociedad llamada Eliza Legan la cual era tan caprichosa como desesperante, quería ser el centro de atención siempre e iba acompañada de otras dos señoritas no muy agraciadas para sobresalir en belleza, o al menos era la opinión que tenía Candy. Eliza las invitaba a menudo a platicar con ella y a tomar el té y Anny siempre cordial hacia lo propio, la señorita Legan era tan hueca como el resto a los que su hermana siempre con una sonrisa les seguía la corriente, y ella nunca podía siquiera mantener una conversación sensata, damas, caballeros, vestidos y cotilleos, largas horas de eso solo colocaban los ojos en blanco de Candy, asistía con pereza a los bailes que ofrecían y bailaba una o dos piezas, luego alegaba cansancio y su imaginación comenzaba a volar entre los presentes con historias sobre su personalidad y circunstancias, de vuelta a casa Anny se acercó a su hermana preocupada

-Hermana nada te complace, no te he visto divertirte todo este tiempo sé que te gustaba mucho el campo pero la ciudad no está tan mal, te rehúsas a hacer amistades y se de buena fuente de que el señor Daniels está de lo más interesado en ti

-¡Por favor Anny! extraño la libertad que me daba el campo y no tengo nada en contra de la ciudad, es solo que estas personas no me divierten me enfurece su frialdad y su pensamiento básico, no me pidas que perdone tanta ignorancia... ¿Y quien es el señor Daniels? _\- río con burla_ \- si te refieres al idiota que no me quita la mirada de encima ya lo he catalogado como sádico y no lo quiero ni a un metro de mi

-¿Sádico? de dónde sacas tantas cosas por dios hermana, no es un sádico, solo te admira mucho - _suspiro con frustración_ \- al menos trata de ser más... Más paciente e involúcrate un poco más

-Te prometo que ensayare mis risitas y exclamaciones de asombro

-No seas irónica, Eliza nos ha invitado a una reunión en donde asistirán todas las damas y caballeros distinguidos de Londres

-¡Qué emocionante hermana! ¡no veo la hora de asistir! ¿que vestido voy a ponerme? espero conocer a un caballero agradable que me invite a un paseo - _decía con evidente teatro_

-Me enfureces cuando te pones así

-Dije que practicaría, me salió francamente mal o me conoces demasiado Anny - _acercándose a ella y tomándole las manos le dijo en tono serio_ \- lo siento An no puedo más que burlarme de la situación aburrida que me espera, pero por ti prometo no actuar tan mal

-Gracias, porque estará alguien que... Bueno que me gusta y yo...

-¡Que te gusta! ¿quien es ese que ha ganado la atención de mi hermana? Cuéntame por favor _\- le suplicaba a su hermana_

-El Señor Cornwell _\- suspiro y comentó con ilusión_ \- me gusta Candy, como ningún otro, me pongo nerviosa a su lado y el tono de su voz hace que mi corazón lata deprisa

-Wow... Archie Cornwell, quien lo diría, bueno prometo comportarme ¿está bien?

El evento sería en una semana, las hermanas White fueron de compras, paseando por las calles y tiendas entraron a comprar cintas de colores para sus sombreros y Candy se empeñó en una verde del mismo tono de sus ojos, venían por la calle entre risas cuando ella le comentaba a su hermana de la cinta que tenía en la mano tropezaron con un par de caballeros, uno de ellos era El Sr. Conrwell y el otro el hermano de Elisa, la cinta cayo al suelo y la brisa la alejo de las manos de Candy, ella corrió tratando de alcanzarla pero cuando se agachó a recogerla su mano toco la de un caballero, en cuanto levanto la mirada agradeció el que detuviera su cinta favorita, se la arrancó de la mano, hiso una rápida reverencia y volvió con su hermana sin siquiera reparar en el amable señor, pero él sí, la cinta tenía el mismo color de sus ojos, un verde maravilloso como un campo en primavera, si, su perfume era de primavera olía a flores y rosas, el quedo totalmente fascinado con aquella rubia y perdido en sus pensamientos la veía alejarse y reunirse con su grupo

-¿entonces nos tomamos algo y discutimos el contrato?

-Si, claro - _respondió saliendo del embeleso_ \- viste a esa señorita George, la de la cinta verde

-Si la vi... ¿Qué pasa con ella?... No puedes ver a una cara bonita, enseguida se te van los ojos

-¿Sabes quién es?

-Alguna de las amistades de los Legan, del grupo reconocí a Neil

-¡Debo conocerla George!

-¡Claro!...Cuando no debes

El día de la reunión estaban las señoritas y los caballeros al aire libre en la mansión de los Legan cuando entro un caballero y Eliza salió disparada a recibirlo, mientras el con cortesía besaba su mano ella se prendo de un brazo del caballero e inició la presentación, el se paseaba por cada señorita presente sonriéndole y besando su mano, se movía de aquí allá dando atención a cuanta señorita se le acercaba, entonces Eliza para que no siguiera tal despliegue con las White declamó en general

-señoritas, caballeros, sé que algunos de ustedes lo conocen y es muy grato tenerlo hoy aquí les presento a Albert Andrew

-Los conozco a todos Eliza, no hace falta presentaciones más que a estas señoritas - dijo dirigiéndose a las White que le hicieron una reverencia

-¡Claro! ella es la señorita Anny y su hermana la señorita Candice White, hace unos meses que están en Londres - _decía Eliza mientras él se desprendía cortésmente de la posesión de ella y besaba las manos de las chicas_

-Es un verdadero placer conocer a señoritas tan bellas - _beso sus manos con la misma sonrisa pícara y la mirada seductora que trató a las otras damas presentes_

-Es igual para nosotras señor Andrew un placer conocerlo, habíamos oído hablar de usted - _comentó Anny pero el veía fijamente a Candy y ella le devolvía la mirada con los ojos entornados_

-En cuanto volvieron a tomar asiento Eliza se llevó al recién llegado y Candy pudo comentarle en voz baja a su hermana

-un coqueto para la gran variedad que tenemos, no me extraña darme cuenta de cómo es, en realidad no sé que tanto le ven y suspiran por el ¿viste cómo te coqueteaba sin conocer siquiera tu nombre? ¡Qué horrible reunión!

-¡Candy! no me estaba coqueteando estaba siendo amable

-Si tú lo dices, para mí es un coqueto mas, un hombre así soltero solo lo confirma, es un granuja las quiere a todas ¿Sabes que se habla de el como un amante perfecto….? ¡Bah! Un libertino… pero como tiene posición y es hombre le perdonan todo.

-A mi me parece simpático y agradable, quizá sea mejor tenerlo como amigo a arriesgar tu virtud con el permitiéndole otros derechos – _respondió Anny a su hermana muy sonrojada_

-¡Arriesgar la virtud! ¿Con ese hombre?... como si no hubiera otra forma de ser un escandalo, prefiero que me pillen vestida de hombre que ser una mas de la colección de aquel caballero

-Yo prefiero que sigas leyendo tus novelas a ninguna de las dos opciones hermana, me di cuenta que te miraba profundamente, mantente alejada de el

-Ni que lo digas, me ganaría la enemistad de las féminas de la alta sociedad, prefiero que me ignoren y no me imagino haciendo la fila por sus atenciones

La tarde transcurrió amena entre conversaciones triviales en las que todos participaban, todos menos Candy que ya estaba en su plan imaginativo sobre el señor Andrew, bien parecido, rubio, alto, de ojos azul claro, unos 8 o 10 años mayor que ella, soltero, un coqueto consagrado, por eso es soltero, tiene mucho dinero se le nota, por la manera en que todos lo rodean es importante, Eliza sueña con casarse con el, todas lo sueñan, a él le agradan todas, le va bien, sonríe y asiente a todo, pensaba en la desdicha de Eliza enamorada de un hombre así, se tendría que pelear con medio mundo o atarse a su brazo como lleva más de 15 min, en ese momento él volvió para descubrirla mirándolo y pregunto

-Señorita White, usted casi no ha mencionado palabra alguna ¿tendrá algo que decirme?... supongo

-Se equivoca señor Andrew no tengo nada que agregar a su muy animada conversación, pero sí mucho que pensar

-¡Vaya! ¿Podrá compartirnos algo de su pensamiento entonces?

-Lo siento, mis pensamientos solo los comparto conmigo misma, no suelo divulgarlos y menos sin haberlos procesado, aunque ya tengo conclusiones definidas

-¿Tendrá alguna conclusión sobre mi?

-Muchas señor Andrew pero no he de compartirlas aunque le aseguro que serán de su agrado - _se levanto de su asiento y comunico a la congregación asistente_ \- espero me disculpen pero como no he de participar ni discutir algún tema en común, Eliza me ofreció su biblioteca unos minutos, tomaré su oferta ahora, con permiso - _se retiró dejando a el señor Andrew más que sorprendido y aumentó su curiosidad por conocerla_

-Lo siento señor Andrew - _se disculpaba Anny_ \- mi hermana adora más leer que conversar

-No se preocupe, su hermana evidentemente es única

* * *

 **Hola a todas espero que les guste esta historia aun estoy en practicas asi que Mascarada tendra un poco de Pasion, no tanta... pero es tributo a los Libros de Nicole Jordan. Un Abrazo**


	2. Chapter 2

Eliza que no soportaba que le dirigieran tanta atención a otra a que no fuera ella comenzó a hablar de un tema haciendo gestos y riendo, mientras el señor Andrew pensaba en la hermosa rubia que había osado dirigirse a él con tanto desdén e indiferencia, era un enigma y el debía resolverlo, tenía que hablar con ella… saber más, entonces luego de un rato Eliza propuso un juego y como había la misma cantidad de mujeres que hombres sin la presencia de Candy sería por parejas, consistía en colocar el nombre de cada chica en un sombrero y los caballeros debían sacar uno, luego ellos dirían una palabra que la definiera y ellas adivinarían quién era su pareja, si estaban en lo cierto ganaban un beso en la mejilla. Anny se sonrojó con tal juego pero igual acepto. Candy que estaba en la biblioteca observó por la ventana el dichoso juego muy entretenida y riendo de tal tontería, ella pensaba que si querían un beso de alguien en particular, en lugar de inventarse tal niñería deberían pedirlo, aun así observó a cada uno, sus reacciones y movimientos. Los hombres sacaron el papel y dijeron el nombre, muy caballerosos se podía deducir que esas palabras las definían a todas así que quedaba de ellas adivinar. Solo una acertó y se gano un beso en la mejilla que la dejo sonrojada hasta que apareció una Candy bastante divertida por la escena, con un libro de aventura en la mano cuando se dirigió a un caballero en tono serio

-Me voy por un momento señor Conrwell y lo consigo tan cerca de mi hermana ¿la ha estado cuidando por mi?

-Su hermana señorita, es la criatura más tierna que he conocido - _dijo Archie sonrojando aún más a Anny_

-Entonces tengo que estar de acuerdo con usted, pero no es su única cualidad ¿sabe? Le tocará seguir averiguando - _hablaba con picardía_

-Y como es que se supone que es el procedimiento para averiguar más de las hermosas señoritas White - _comentó Albert acercándose a ella_

La verdad era que teniéndolo cerca y mirándolo a sus ojos fijamente sentía como si el cuerpo le pesara y la sangre corría mas rápido, su corazón se agitaba de tal modo que busco su mejor defensa en las palabras

-No puedo decirlo, en verdad sería demasiado fácil para el señor Cornwell e imposible para alguien como usted

-Así que...¿imposible para alguien como yo..? Me doy cuenta de que usted cree conocerme, su suspicacia gira alrededor de mi, en cambio yo quisiera al menos entenderla

-No lo quiero ofender señor Andrew, sé que mis palabras a veces y más a menudo se toman como una ofensa, pero yo no creo conocerlo, el comportamiento de una persona dice más de lo que cree, el mío debería decirle mucho sin embargo puede que no sea acertado, en el mismo caso que el suyo me pareciera a mi, pero no nos engañemos, es tan ensayado que da lo mismo una persona u otra, siempre nos sumamos a una fila de comportamientos buenos o malos, si tanto desea saber lo que pienso de usted, no se aflija pertenece a una fila más y no trate de entenderme, trate de soportarme, si puede - _diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y se sentó junto a su hermana volviendo a dejar sin palabras a un hombre que si pretendía ahuyentarlo le causaba el efecto contrario_

En la mansión Andrew Albert conversaba con su amigo sobre la reunión en donde se supone encontraría a una rubia hermosa que se le había antojado conocer, estaba seguro que como otras ella temblaría ante su cercanía y su mirada y pronto la tendría dispuesta a todo, pero encontró todo lo contrario

-¿y.. Estaba la señorita de la cinta?

-Candice White, ese es su nombre y es mas interesante de lo que creí George, es muy distinta a otras señoritas que he conocido, me trato apenas y con mucha indiferencia

-Entonces.. ¿no cayó rendida a tus pies como las otras?

-No, y en lugar de eso me dijo que pertenecía a una fila más de comportamientos ensayados, prácticamente que no veía nada particular en mi

-¡No lo creo! ¿Te dijo tal cosa? - _George río de buena gana_ \- sí que es diferente y por lo que veo un reto para ti, te advierto, no juegues algo en lo que puedes salir perdiendo ha sido muy fácil para ti siempre con las mujeres pero estoy seguro que el grado de dificultad comprometerá esta vez tus sentimientos

-Ella no jugará conmigo George, tampoco soy tan cruel para solo enamorarla sin darle algo a cambio, pero quiero entrar en su mente saber que piensa, que sueña, estoy seguro que es algo más que una cara bonita y un comportamiento frío, estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo

Mientras tanto en casa de los White, Anny le reprochaba a su hermana nuevamente su comportamiento con el señor Andrew, pero Candy logró desviar la conversación a el beso en la mejilla del señor Cornwell, sonrojando a su hermana que suspiraba emocionada por los acontecimientos, entonces quedo olvidada cualquier acción reprochable de su comportamiento del día.

En cada reunión que asistían se hablaba del señor Andrew, lo apuesto que era y Candy notaba como todas esas señoritas suspiraban por una mirada, una palabra al menos de ese caballero, muchas contaban que el alguna vez dio a entender sus grandes afectos por ellas pero al día siguiente todo estaba normal, como si nada, otra comentó con orgullo que la había besado pero cuando creyó que se declararía solo recibió una sonrisa y luego lo veía dirigirse a otra chica, Eliza comentó que siempre ha estado enamorada de él y que no perdía las esperanzas que algún día le correspondiera, sus cotilleos iban y venían acerca de lo que pensaban de el y que seria una fortuna atraparlo, había dejado infinidad de corazones rotos por todo Londres y se murmuraba que tenia una vida hedonista, siempre triunfaba con las mujeres, suspiraban por sus labios y comentaban coquetas sobre su cuerpo pero en cuanto lo tenían en frente esquivaban su mirada y lo trataban como si no les doliera su rechazo. Candy fingía no escuchar su cotilleo con la cabeza enterrada en un libro, pero cuando se hablaba del señor coqueto no leía solo escuchaba tratando de confirmar lo que ella ya pensaba de el.

Una semana después paseaban por las calles hablando del clima un poco frío de la época cuando divisaron a lo lejos al señor Andrew abrazando a una mujer y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-¡lo vez Anny! raramente me equivoco, el señor coqueto está dando demostraciones de su excesiva galantería, estoy lista para que me des la razón, es un libertino

-Es cierto Candy está con esa mujer en plena calle, abrazándola descaradamente, pensé que eran solo habladurías

-Los coquetos son coquetos siempre

-Se acercaron lo suficiente cuando Albert las vio y las detuvo saludándolas

-buenos días señoritas, están hoy especialmente bellas - _palabras que hicieron poner los ojos en blanco a Candy, el lo noto y se dirigió a ella para sacarle alguna frase aunque fuera como siempre en su contra_ \- incluso usted esta hermosa con cualquier cosa que sea eso que está pensando tan mal de mí

-No creo que sepa usted de mis pensamientos, ya se lo he dicho, pero si estoy pensando absolutamente mal de usted, está con aquella dama y viene de coqueto con nosotras, que novedad señor Andrew

-¡Candy! Por dios... disculpe a mi hermana ella no quiso decir tal cosa – _se disculpaba Anny con vergüenza_

-Al menos ya se lo que piensa de mí su hermana, bueno... una de las cosas..- _Albert estaba divertido con la situación ya que podía salir bien librado esa vez_ \- pero permítanme presentarles a mi hermana, la Señora Rosemary Brown

Mientras ocurrían las presentaciones Candy se dio cuenta que esta vez se había equivocado con relación a su compañía, pero seguía jurándose que era un coqueto aún así como reconocía sus aciertos debía reconocer sus errores

-Es un placer conocerla, pero le debo confesar señora Brown que pensé que era alguna conquista del señor Andrew, he escuchado tantas historias creíbles que no dudaba de que así fuera, pero ya que usted no lo es le pido disculpas – _le sonrió a Rose cálida y sinceramente y luego se puso seria dirigiéndose al señor Andrew_ \- aunque mi opinión señor es la misma

-Rose, está señorita tiene la opinión que soy un coqueto ¿habrás escuchado tal difamación? - _decía el a su hermana con cara de inocencia_

-Es un placer conocerlas señoritas - _reverenciaba Rosemary con una sonrisa divertida por qué una vez no se rendían a los encantos de su hermano_ \- realmente creo que tienes un poco de razón pero no es tan culpable querida, quizá se diga mas de lo que en realidad es, el es encantador

-Es una manera cariñosa de decirlo - _dijo Candy sonriendo a Rosemary_

-¡madre mía! - _exclamó Anny totalmente apenada_ \- es un placer señora Brown espero volvamos a encontrarnos, ahora sí nos disculpan tenemos mucho que hacer - _abandonando el lugar con una reverencia y arrastrando a su hermana_

-No le agradas a esa señorita, eh Albert - _comentó Rose entre risas_

-Y a mí cada vez me gusta más ella y su lengua afilada - _dijo poniendo una mueca_

-¡Te gusta! Increíble.. todas esas chicas rogándome que les dijera cómo hacer para atraer tu atención y la clave está en tratarte de coqueto y ser indiferente a tu sonrisa - _Reía Rose mientras ponían rumbo a la mansión_ \- la verdad es que me agrada es muy sincera, no esconde nada, su hermana casi se desmaya de la vergüenza y es muy bonita, me pregunto si será ella la que por fin te haga sentar cabeza

-¡Y decepcionar a todas las demás!, no lo creo, pero si es bonita y franca, inteligente y además le encanta leer, pero tengo que saber más de ella Rose ¿vas a ayudarme?

-¿Ah...? ¡No! ese es tu trabajo, pero si estableceré amistad con ellas, me temo son mucho más interesantes que cualquier muchacha, incluso me salvarían de Eliza que es un dolor de cabeza

Al cabo de unos días les llegaba a las White una invitación para cenar en casa de los Andrew y la señora White estaba más que feliz preguntándoles cuál de ellas había conquistado al señor Andrew, a lo cual las dos contestaron que ninguna, la invitación debía de ser de la señora Rosemary Brown ya que Candy y el señor Andrew no simpatizaban, habían conocido a su hermana la cual les había caído muy bien. El día de la cena Anny le advirtió de sus modales tan transparentes y que quería que no la avergonzará, no entendía cómo es que después de escuchar como llamaba a el hermano de la señora Brown coqueto aún así la invitaba a cenar, igualmente fueron encantadas, en cuanto llegaron Rosemary las recibió alegremente y enseguida comenzaron una interesante conversación acerca del campo y los lugares que Rose había visitado, Candy le contaba de sus lecturas y de cómo se imaginaba todos los lugares, y por primera vez Anny era la que se quedaba callada mientras su hermana no paraba de hablar y reír, hasta que llegó el tema del matrimonio, Rosemary estaba felizmente casada y sus hijos estaban en ese momento con su padre de excursión entre chicos, contó que su madre estaba en casa de una tía pasando una temporada y ella decidió darle una visita a su hermano, Anny mencionó que a ella también le gustaría casarse y tener hijos, le fascinaban los niños y Candy negó categóricamente la posibilidad de un matrimonio en su vida

-Es muy bonito tener un compañero, elegirlo bien, un hombre que sea tu amigo y tu esposo, los hijos crecen y se van pero tu marido estará contigo hasta que la muerte los separe - _les aconsejaba Rose_

-Sí que romántico, yo quiero estar enamoradísima toda la vida de mi esposo, así lo espero y lo quiero con todo mi corazón - _suspiraba Anny con ensoñación_

-Muy lindo todo pero en donde encontrar un hombre que no te quiera como un mobiliario, la que se queda en casa con los niños, que no comparta tus sueños, ahora es muy difícil algo así si no llegas a conocer bien a tu pareja, generalmente te casas y luego lo conoces cuando ya estás atada de pies y manos, luego su carácter cariñoso y de conquista cambia, pasas a ser parte del ambiente, prefiero una aventura llena de montañas, ríos, océanos, y pueblos pintorescos - comentó Candy

-Tiene razón Señorita para eso deberías conocer más a la persona que elijas, aunque nunca terminaras de conocerlo y si se aman nunca serás para la otra persona parte del ambiente como dices, que tal si fuera una aventura con un compañero, podría ser

-Es por eso señora Brown que no he de elegir nunca marido, sé que mis padres no dejarán que haga de mi vida lo que quiera y no puedo hacerlo, pero no estoy dispuesta al matrimonio, el compañero así no existe, por lo menos no conozco ningún matrimonio así...aventurero, no te casas para tener aventuras lo haces para tener familia

-Fíjese que lo mismo me dijo Mi hermano hace unos años, no sé porque se llevan tan mal si piensan tan parecido, son iguales, quieren vivir sin ataduras y con la idea de que ser solteros es ser libres

-Iguales dice! No.. No lo creo yo no ando de coqueta con cualquier caballero que se me cruce, simplemente no lo necesito, todos son exactamente iguales para mí

-¡Candy! - _reprendía Anny_ \- no hables así de señor Andrew que ni siquiera está aquí

-Se lo he dicho varias veces Anny, tal vez se moderé un poco si se lo sigo diciendo para que no deje tantas señoritas suspirando, sufriendo tras él y rogando por un poquito de su atención, parece ser el centro del universo de lo unico que hablarn todas, pero evidentemente a él le gusta

Rosemary reía a todo pulmón confirmando las palabras de Candy y asegurando que es la señorita más divertida que ha conocido, advirtiendo que generalmente se acercan para conquistar a Albert y que le sorprendía mucho encontrar la primera que pensara lo contrario, Candy no negó lo apuesto de su hermano pero de ahí a que lo utilice para idiotizar a cuanta joven se le cruzase era otra cosa, en ese momento hiso presencia el tan mencionado caballero y Rosemary no pudo evitar reír y decirle que la conversación que tenían era en su contra, que intentó defenderlo pero al final admitió por las pruebas de Candy que era cierto, Albert sonrió a las damas con simpatía dirigiendo una sonrisa especialmente sexy y un guiño a Candy, está solo abrió muchísimo los ojos para luego colocarlos en blanco

-Señor Andrew, no funcionarán conmigo esos trucos, tendrá que buscarse otros más convincentes, tal vez si alguna de las señoritas que usted conoce tan bien estuviesen aquí, estarían funcionando sus encantos, lo lamento por usted

Este comentario desató más risas y Anny solo pensaba en lo impertinente que era su hermana, pero a esta familia en lugar de impertinente parecía causarle gracia, cenaron y la conversación giro a una villa con amplios jardines de la propiedad de los Andrew que no estaba a más de dos horas en coche

-¡hagamos un día de campo! - _exclamo Rose_ \- quizá para este sábado y si nos acompañan sería maravilloso - _dijo dirigiéndose a las White_

-Por mí encantada el campo me fascina - _respondió Candy_

-Bien será el sábado entonces

En la mesa el miraba a Candy con disimulo forzado, le atraía mucho su personalidad y sus ojos esmeraldas, mas le atraía que le fuera tan indiferente como aparentaba, ella no lo miraba de reojo ni sacaba conversaciones vacías para llamar su atención, estaba tan acostumbrado a esas reacciones de las damas que el que no diera muestras de nada ante su presencia lo turbaba e incitaba a provocarlas, pero todos sus intentos fracasaban con algún comentario mordaz de parte de ella que ponía en jaque sus intentos por agradarle, nunca había tenido que esforzarse por conseguir la mirada de una mujer, en cuanto ella sintió su potente mirada y giro sus ojos se encontraron y en seguida un chispazo como una corriente eléctrica la recorrió, el sintió algo parecido con una punzada de deseo, tenia que hacer de algún modo que ella doblegara su indiferencia y cediera a sus intentos.

Se sentaron en el salón y entonces se le ocurrió una brillante idea para atraerla...

* * *

 **Wii... siii ya le agarre el gusto pero esta fue entretenimiento vacacional, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo, mmm se vienen capitulos acalorados, Un Abrazo**


	3. Chapter 3

-Señorita White, se que le encanta leer y en esta casa hay una enorme biblioteca, incluso es mas surtida que la de la Señorita Legan, si gusta podría enseñársela, incluso puede tomar prestado el libro que desee.

-¡De verdad! – _exclamo ella con los ojos como platos llenos de brillo aunque no sabia exactamente si la emoción que sentía era por explorar la biblioteca o al hombre lo que le ponía la piel de gallina_

-De verdad, podríamos ir ahora si gusta

-Si, me gustaría mucho verla – _el le tendió la mano pero ella se coloco sola de pie y lo siguió por un pasillo, en cuanto el abrió la puerta ella quedo maravillada era una enorme habitación llena de libros desde el piso hasta el techo ordenados por categorías y fechas_ – es impresionante es lo mas maravilloso que he visto, podría vivir aquí – _dijo con asombro_

-Seria un enorme placer para mi tener una invitada como usted señorita – _sus palabras eran sinceras pero para la prevenida y suspicaz Candy eran dinamita, despertó de su ensoñación completamente cuando el cerro la puerta tras de si y avanzo hacia ella_ – usted puede venir cuando quiera

-Gracias, ahora que esta su hermana en la casa podría venir pero no entrare sola en la casa de un soltero mujeriego como usted – _decía mientras que retrocedía a su avance evidentemente un poco nerviosa, aunque guardaba muy bien las apariencias_

 _-El la acorralo entre un enorme escritorio caoba en medio de la habitación y su cuerpo, se acercándose para provocarla_ – ¿Mujeriego? ¿Porque se empeña en emplearme el oficio de seductor? aunque no niego que usted provoca en mi toda clase de sensaciones ¿de verdad no le gusta estar a solas conmigo? – _su rostro estaba tan cerca del suyo que pudo respirar su perfume a flores y contemplar de cerca sus maravillosos ojos, por primera vez su corazón se desboco ante una dama y sintió el deseo correr por sus venas_

Ella sintió que aquel hombre le colocaba su mundo de cabeza, el cuerpo le temblaba con su cercanía y le dolía luchar con las ganas de besarlo, abrazarlo, tocarlo…..comenzó a respirar deprisa, el rozo su boca en su mejilla y luego toco su cuello tan despacio, tan delicadamente que por un segundo ella pensó que se desmayaría, aun así no debía ceder y en unos segundos logro enfriar su mente cambiando el deseo por la rabia atribuida a su osada actitud, pensaba que el la condujo a esa habitación con la excusa de su debilidad por los libros para encerrarla y seducirla, como a muchas otras, enrojeció de furia y mientas el le observaba los labios provocativamente ella calculo de manera perversa su siguiente movimiento, no era una tonta a pesar de su corta edad no era una joven común, relajo su expresión y miro sus labios poso su mano en su rostro y lo acaricio, el le sonrió seductoramente reflejando su triunfo mientras le rodeaba la cintura con una mano

-¿Usted es tan descarado siempre señor? – _preguntó en tono inocente_

-No, solo usted me desespera hasta este punto – _su voz sonaba ronca de deseo mientras le susurraba al oído_

Ella seguía acariciando su rostro mientras pensaba que esa misma línea debia recitarles a todas, bajaba su mano por su pecho poco a poco hasta que llego a su vientre, el cuerpo de Albert ardió y entonces en un movimiento rápido ella asió su miembro con fuerza mientras lo apretaba por encima de la ropa, el se retorció del dolor y sorpresa, ella se sintió poderosa y le advirtió en tono amenazador dejando salir la furia que sentía ahora mas que por tratarla como a una de sus conquistas por su debilidad ante el, se habia prometido no ceder pero era muy dificil resistirse tanto, eso la enfurecia mas.

-Espero señor que pueda vivir sin ente aparatito, porque se lo arrancare lo juro… si vuelve a tratarme de este modo – _observando como le lanzaba una mirada de suplica y asombro ante su ataque_

 _-El estaba prevenido ante el cumplimiento de su amenaza y creyendo firmemente que esa pequeña mujer con aquel fuego en los ojos lo haría le murmuro entre dient_ es – lo siento mucho, mucho de verdad.

-¡Debe sentirlo! – _y apretó mas, el abrió mas los ojos y ella sonrió de lado_ \- ahora le soltare y dejara que me vaya, en cuanto salga de esta habitación esto nunca paso ¿entendido? no quiero que mi hermana ni la suya lo sepan jamás – _lo soltó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos se aliso el vestido y cruzo la puerta, luego pensó con sobresalto que estaba realmente agitada y acalorada con la idea de volver a hacer aquello ¿le había gustado tocarlo? Escuchaba su corazón batir sus oídos y el deseo instalado aun en su vientre la dejaba sin aire -_ una aventura en la que la doncella escapa del pirata sexy - _pensaba mientras trataba de calmarse en el pasillo_

El se quedo recuperándose, tampoco era que le había hecho tanto daño solo estaba terriblemente excitado y ella lo había sorprendido, quería tenerla, había visto en sus ojos detrás de aquel fuego el destello del deseo que su propio cuerpo experimentaba, no le había pasado antes algo así, deseaba a esa pequeña traviesa y haría lo que fuera necesario para conquistarla, su juego solo aumentaba la expectativa y necesidad por sentir su cuerpo debajo del suyo desnudo y retorciéndose de placer, imaginaba sus besos demostrándole con pasión toda esa furia que dejo escapar.

En cuanto se dieron las despedidas el, sabiendo de antemano que ella detestaba su coquetería hiso lo imposible por exagerarlas para seguir provocándola, no sabía porque le gustaba hacerla disgustar y que colocara los ojos en blanco, ese gesto odioso le atraía, lo retaba, y le recordaba su audaz y valiente demostración en la biblioteca, tomó su mano la beso con galantería y le dijo que estaría ansioso esperando el sábado para saber si con la naturaleza era menos propensa a sentir tanto desagrado por el, además de añadir que la invitación a su biblioteca seguía en pie. A lo que ella respondió que aunque el ambiente cambie seguirá pensando lo mismo y más si se la pasa intentando hacer funcionar todo el tiempo las tretas que utiliza con otras señoritas, sobre la biblioteca le hizo una mueca y luego coloco los ojos en blanco.

En cuanto quedaron a solas Rosemary le contó a su hermano que ella era muy distinta, sin su presencia reía y hablaba de la naturaleza, que no quería casarse y que su plan era mantenerse soltera para disfrutar de la libertad, el pensó que era perfecto buscaría la forma de convertirla en su amante, si ella no quería un matrimonio la hacia un objetivo mas claro, debía conseguirla, ahora mas que nunca.

El día del picnic llegó con la sorpresa de que Eliza, su hermano, sus dos amigas y el señor Cornwell irían también, el lugar era impresionante, con jardines amplios, establos y árboles por todos lados, Candy se sintió de nuevo en su hogar parecía que estaban de nuevo en el campo abierto, sonrío apenas llego y no se le borraba la sonrisa, alentó a Anny a dar un paseo por la propiedad y entonces el señor Cornrwell se les unió junto con Albert, Rosemary tenía la misión de retener a Eliza, y así lo hiso junto con su grupo instándolos a ayudarla para preparar el sitio para el almuerzo. Candy dejó que su hermana caminara junto a el señor Cornwell ya que el estaba allí por ella y entonces conversaba con el señor Andrew

-Es bellísimo este sitio... ¿o usted prefiere la ciudad?

-Bueno, yo prefiero estar aquí pero es necesario que este en la ciudad por asuntos de trabajo - _le respondía sorprendido de que ella le dirija la palabra con tanta familiaridad, sin el frío de su mirada que usaba desde que lo conociera y ya no estaba molesta, así que recordó sus palabras antes de salir de la biblioteca "esto nunca pasó"_

-Entiendo, pero yo que usted en mis días libres lo pasaría aquí es un lugar que trae paz

-Si, realmente lo es y le aseguro señorita White que lo hago, vengo aquí cuando puedo, como hoy, de niño solía pescar en aquel lago y correr por estas colinas, tal vez deba presentarle a rayo y trueno

-¿Esos quienes son? Suenan absolutamente tenebrosos - _dijo ella amistosamente_ , _realmente había decidido después_ _de la otra noche seguir el consejo de su hermana y ser su amiga, antes que perdiera la cabeza por el_

-Mis caballos, los llame así porque uno siempre va detrás del otro

-¡Es cierto! - _Río ella de buena gana por primera vez frente a él, lo que consideró como un gran avance y rio con ella_ \- que simpáticos nombres, quiero conocerlos, me encantan los caballos

-¡Bien! entonces tenemos tiempo ¿me acompaña? - _dijo mientras le ofrecía su brazo el cual ella dudó en tomar unos segundos, pero luego accedió con una sonrisa_

Anny que se había dado cuenta del cambio se sorprendió y los dejo ir, ya que el señor Cornwell le insistía pasear solos para hablar más cómodo y en privado con ella, los caballos eran bellos y Candy los acaricio feliz mientras les hablaba como si fueran amigos, les preguntaba cosas y respondía por ellos, esto tenía a Albert en un estado de ensimismamiento su sonrisa era hermosa y la hacía más bella aún si es que se podía, ninguna de las damas que conocía era tan enigmática como ella, ni le atraía como un imán cada que estaba cerca, en ese lugar parecía otra, por fin conseguía hacerla sonreír y confiar en el

-Así que... ¿Le gusta el campo y los lugares abiertos?

-Si me encanta, le confieso señor Andrew que la ciudad es muy bonita pero me asfixia, en cambio esto...- _decía mientras suspiraba_ \- es libertad.. Y me gustaría viajar a otros lugares conocer otros sitios

-¿Que la detiene entonces?

-Mi familia y mi condición de señorita, a mis padres no les gusta viajar nada, prefieren la tranquilidad de un buen sitio y una señorita no viaja sin sus padres. Usted es hombre puede moverse a sus antojos, ser soltero toda su vida y aún así tener la libertad, en cambio yo... Esperar a que Anny se case y poder trasladarme solo a su casa, rogando que mis padres no decidan de repente que me case también y perder toda oportunidad de salir a conocer el mundo y de vivir una aventura

-No somos tan libres señorita, nos debemos al trabajo, si no como nos mantenemos y esperamos mantener a una mujer e hijos, en mi caso ser soltero también tiene sus ataduras, la sociedad me exige que me case y muchas señoritas casaderas y sus madres quieren atarme, podría elegir entre tanta belleza, pero se me hace cuesta arriba, aunque si lo que quiere es vivir una aventura puedo ofrecerme para ayudarla

 _-Candy lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa de medio lado como analizándolo y le dijo_ \- señor Andrew su problema es que las quiere a todas y eso socialmente no es posible y por lo que concierne a las aventuras creo que tenemos un concepto muy diferente, ya se a que tipo de aventura se refiere y no estoy interesada

-¡Ah No! Lo estaría si supiera lo satisfactorio que es, y con relación a las mujeres ¿y si solo quisiera a una en algún momento? Tendría que casarme, es lo que quieren todas, entonces perdería la poca libertad que me queda, gobernaría mi vida y todo girará en torno a las necesidades de ella, mi estilo de vida cambiaría por completo, a menos que.. – _la miro profundamente_ – solo seamos amantes sin compromisos

-Mi consejo es que siga así como esta, no sirve para estar casado, si tomara una decisión algún día, se arrepentiría en cuanto apareciera otra señorita que le robe las miradas, amantes debe tener por docena no creo que le preocupe mucho solo es cuestión de seleccionar en su lista, pobres desgraciadas, esperan mas de usted siempre y es incapaz de tomar a una en serio, las engaña y les rompe el corazón.

-¿Que?... ¡No!... Yo no soy así señorita, no niego que me gustan mucho las mujeres de todas las formas, pero no soy un rompecorazones... Yo no sería infiel nunca... en las relaciones que he tenido he sido bastante claro y sincero, ellas lo han aceptado así, además no es para siempre solo hasta que encuentre a alguien que con su sola presencia no permita que mis miradas se desvíen

-Una bruja tal vez, con un hechizo quizá, porque dudo mucho que deje de ser el coqueto incorregible que es – _frunció el ceño incrédula_ \- le agradezco que me mostrara sus hermosos caballos pero será mejor que ayude a su hermana y a los demás con el picnic, con su permiso

Albert se quedó en la caballeriza bastante turbado, ella tenía la terrible costumbre de dejarlo siempre del mismo modo, lo atrapaba con su mirada y luego con unas palabras de desprecio e indiferencia le daba la espalda, era frustrante que con ella no funcionarán ninguna de sus habilidades, lo que había empezado bien termino peor, ahora ella creía no sólo que era un coqueto si no también un rompecorazones que no le sería fiel a ninguna mujer y que se mantenía soltero para tenerlas a todas a sus pies, eso no era cierto, las incontables mujeres que pasaron por su vida sabían que no tendrían mas de el que su cuerpo y el placer que les ofrecía y obtendría de ellas lo mismo, no pretendía que se enamoraran y el nunca habría arriesgado su corazón, era imposible que entendiera con palabras, tenia que lograr demostrarlo con hechos, si por lo menos ella le permitiera alcanzar sus labios se lo haría sentir, pero debía ir con cuidado, tenía poder para enredarlo, no había manera de derribar los muros de aquella rubia, algo se le ocurriría debía pensar cómo proceder.

Comieron gustosamente al aire libre y luego Eliza se apoderó del señor Andrew llevándolo de paseo mientras caía la tarde, todos conversaban animosamente cuando Candy se disculpó para ir a una colina cercana, se sentó a los pies de un árbol, miro el paisaje con una sonrisa y abrió su libro, leyó por un rato hasta que llegó a su frase favorita recitándola en voz alta

-"Dentro de veinte años estarás más decepcionado de las cosas que no hiciste que de las que hiciste. Así que desata amarras y navega alejándote de los puertos conocidos... Ap...

-Aprovecha los vientos alisios en tus velas. Explora. Sueña. Descubre"... - _termino recitando Albert de pie junto al árbol en donde ella se encontraba_ \- lo siento no quise interrumpir solo quería mirar cómo caía la tarde, desde esta mi colina favorita

 _-Ella sorprendida aún por su aparición exclamó_ \- ¡le gusta!...Mark Twain, ¿el escritor de este libro? Es mi favorito y disculpe si estoy invadiendo su colina favorita

-Esta embelleciendo esta colina, y si... Me gusta ese y muchos otros aunque, piense que solo tengo los ojos para mirar mujeres, también me gusta leer, deberíamos dejar los prejuicios señorita y conocer en verdad quienes somos, por mi parte todo lo que yo pienso de usted es bueno, no puede ser de otro modo ¿me daría la oportunidad alguna vez?

-No lo se, no se a que oportunidad se refiere, pero estoy segura que es insoportable como amigo, ya se me hace difícil con sus intentos de seducción y me ha quedado bastante claro que es insufrible como amor ¡así que no! no lo creo señor Andrew nada de usted merece una oportunidad

-¿Y como Amante? – pregunto con la voz cargada de sensualidad

 _-A Candy se le seco la boca de repente y se quedo mirándolo de hito en hito, parpadeo varias veces y respondió_ – No deseo formar parte de su lista Señor

-No me conformaré con esa excusa...- _la miro un rato retándola_ – No hay ninguna lista y si la tuviera solo tendría su nombre – _luego de un silencio que se prolongaba pregunto extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantar_ \- ¿entonces...nos vamos? – _Albert pensaba que su silencio le daba esperanzas_

-¡Si vamos! - _sujeto su mano y el tiro con fuerza para que quedara bastante cerca, lo que ella aprovecho para retar su evidente treta, avanzó un poco más, hasta quedar muy cerca, se puso de pintitas para alcanzar sus labios, los miro y luego fijamente a sus ojos y le dijo en voz baja_ \- usted señor, es un coqueto y no me gustan los coquetos ¿entiende?- _se giró y bajo la colina sola, no supo que había dejado nuevamente a un hombre bastante impresionado y mas decidido que nunca detrás_

El sábado noche Anny caminaba de un lado a otro contándole a su hermana lo feliz que era, no había duda de que el señor Conrwell sentía afecto por ella y la había invitado a un paseo por la plaza, estaba feliz con el suceso, pero Candy le advertía que no se dejara llevar y que lo conociera más, que no aceptará nada de él sin antes asegurarse que sus intensiones eran serias, conocía a su hermana y sabia que ella ya estaba muy ilusionada con el, A lo que Anny contestó que nunca haría ninguna insensatez. Pasaron los días y las White seguían su vida y sus actividades como siempre, acompañaron a la señora Brown varias veces a tomar el té hasta que se despidieron de ella cuando regresaba a su hogar una semana después, en una que otra reunión en la que coincidían el señor Andrew intentó acercarse a Candy sin éxito ya que ella lo ignoraba o era interrumpido por alguna señorita que buscaba su atención.

Las hermanas estaban absortas en sus actividades en casa cuando una invitación de Eliza para dentro de dos semanas las hizo sonreír

-¡UNA MASCARADA! es fantástico Candy vamos a disfrazarnos y estaremos irreconocibles, la idea de esto es que todos seamos un misterio, aunque al final todos descubrimos quiénes son los demás

-Qué interesante - _comentaba pensativa_

-Emocionante querrás decir hermana

-¡No! Dije interesante... Elegir El disfraz... Ser un misterio...La mascarada será Anny mi primera aventura

-¿Que estás planeando Candy?... No me gusta esa mirada y la forma en como lo dices

-Por primera vez, me entusiasma la idea de un baile

-¿Que vas a hacer?

-Voy a vivir An... A explorar, a soñar y a descubrir...

* * *

 **Hola a todas, estoy divirtiendome un montón**

 **Tania Lizbeth: no es fácil, ponte en su lugar jajajaja**

 **glenda: Uf... fuegos artificiales jeje... la ansiedad hará que exploten, entre ellos no hay hielos puro fuego, me hiciste reir muchisimo**

 **Josie: es cierto ya deberian estar resignadas pero bueno, sabemos la verdad, estos personajes son flexibles se puede trabajar de muchas formas y es divertido**

 **Stormaw: que crees? eso solo puede resolverse de un modo...**

 **Luz: a ver, como me las arreglo con esta clase de historias, a la practica, he tenido buenas maestras**

 **A las chicas que leen... que creen que pasará en la Mascarada? que tramará Candy? ya sabemos que es perversa jajajajaja**


	4. Chapter 4

Un día llegó una visita que no esperaban, el señor y la señora White hablaban muy amenos con el señor Andrew en la sala cuando entro Candy, quedando completamente extrañada de esa visita, saludo con una reverencia y él se acercó a besar su mano

-Hija, el señor Andrew ha venido a comunicarnos sobre su reciente amistad con ustedes y a solicitarnos el permiso para frecuentarlas ¡no es maravilloso! - _exclamaba la señora White_

-Si es maravilloso, tomando en cuenta que nosotras frecuentamos a su hermana no le veo el caso - _comentaba en tono irónico_

-Es cierto pero, no a mí, y yo quiero conocerlas a ustedes, créame señorita White, mi intención es que no hayan malos entendidos y pueda frecuentarlas con el conocimiento de sus padres, así podré invitarlas más a menudo o venir a verlas

 _-Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y chispas en los ojos_ \- Lo que está haciendo señor es tensar la cuerda, no va a convencerme de que quiere frecuentarnos por qué le caemos bien, se lo que está haciendo, es de esos que no acepta un no por respuesta, con permiso a todos - dijo con una reverencia y saliendo de la habitación

-Disculpe a nuestra Candy señor Andrew ella es... Un poco voluble y otro tanto franca, a veces demasiado - _dijo la señora White_

-No se preocupe señora, aunque no lo crea es lo que me agrada de ella, la sincera forma que tiene de expresar sus pensamientos y ya estoy acostumbrado a que es la que tiene la última palabra

-De todas formas tiene el pleno consentimiento por nuestra parte de frecuentar a nuestras hijas, ya queda de ellas darle continuidad a su amistad y de usted ganársela - _concluyó el señor White dando total aprobación a la amistad, su hija solo había dado muestras de indiferencia ante otros jóvenes pero con este había algo distinto, su mal trato tenía que ser sinónimo de que en ella se formaba algo más y su temperamento solo estaba luchando por revertirlo_

Anny encontró a su hermana caminando de un lado a otro hablando en voz baja muy molesta y le preguntó por qué estaba en ese estado, a lo que ella terminó por contarle de la visita de el señor Andrew para solicitar frecuentarlas

-Sabes muy bien que trae esto como consecuencia, nuestros padres deben estar preparando el ajuar de novia para alguna de las dos con el señor coqueto, ahora el tiene libertad para venir a acosar mi mente… es que...yo le dije que no quería dejar mis prejuicios sobre el para conocerlo, ¿y que hace? obligarme a conocerlo, a soportar en esta casa su presencia... Es... Insoportable Anny...lo odio, quiere obligarme a acceder a sus encantos por qué si, es un seductor, sabes que me propuso una aventura… ¡vaya tonto! Si cree que soy tan ingenua

-Por Dios Cálmate… ¿Lo odias? ¿una aventura? te está desafiando Candy y te encanta, como si no te conociera, lo hace menos aburrido para ti, que astuto el señor Andrew está logrando más que tu indiferente trato.

-Si...así, ríele la gracia, pero va a conocerme, ningún hombre va a obligarme a nada y si le dije que no es no Anny, ya lo he pensado será en la mascarada obtendrá una pizca de su propia medicina

-Candy ten cuidado con lo que haces, te conozco y eres capaz de todo

-Ahhh noooo de todo no hermana, pero sí de mucho, no te diré nada hasta después de la mascarada, confía en mi, iremos a comprar todo lo necesario no nos reconocerán, será nuestra oportunidad de demostrar quienes somos en realidad An, tú dejarás tu timidez y le demostraras al señor Cornwell que también puedes ser divertida y atrevida y yo le daré una lección al señor Andrew

-¡Uy! Candy eso suena muy complicado ¿Que clase de Lección? ¿accederás a ser su amante? – _pregunto alarmada_

-Tal vez… pero me asegurare que no sepa que soy yo, hay tantas mujeres locas por el y yo a pesar de todo quiero ponerlo a prueba, además ¿tenemos otra oportunidad? no creo es ahora o nunca.

-¿Serias capaz? ¿De entregarle a un hombre que no es tu marido tu virtud?

-Puede que si, si realmente lo deseara, total no planeo casarme nunca ¿porque no conocer la pasión a manos de un experto entonces?

-Hermana por favor ten cuidado ya luego te puedes arrepentir cuando conozcas a el hombre de tu vida, la virtud de una dama no se recupera

-No hay tal cosa como el hombre de mi vida An, no quiero conocerlo si existe, tranquila todo saldrá bien

-Eso espero, estas totalmente loca – _Candy rió y a pesar de su preocupación le dedico una sonrisa, confiaría en el poco juicio de su hermana, pero la vigilaría de cerca._

El día de la mascarada llego y habían muchísimas personas, al parecer, era lo prohibido de la fiesta, atrajo a mucha gente disfrazada con mascaras, antifaces y velos que solo detallándolas sabría de quienes se trataban, la idea de estar de incógnito, la sensación de hacer y deshacer en ese baile era tentadora y excitante, como habían planeado Anny entraba adelante y Candy entraría diez minutos después, Anny estaba ataviada con un vestido negro largo con bordes azul oscuro y una peluca blanca siglo XVII, su antifaz al igual que la de su hermana envolvía casi todo el rostro, iba desde la nariz, cubría los pómulos hasta la frente, sujeta con cintas en su cabeza, tenía unas plumas de pavo real hermosas diseminadas como una corona, Candy por otro lado iba vestida de blanco un vestido de corte princesa bastante escotado para la época con cinturón dorado, el borde de la falda también dorado, un collar con alas de ángel y su máscara era blanca con bordes dorados, se abría a los lados con plumas como las Alas de un Ángel, su peluca Castaña y lisa le cubría un poco los hombros descubiertos y caían por su espalda al igual que la cinta dorada del antifaz, ambas estaban impresionantemente bellas, todas las miradas se dirigían a ellas, no se acercaban la una a la otra, debían seguir el plan, así que recorrían la sala y alternaban en el salón, en cuanto empezó el primer baile ambas tenían pareja y comenzaron a bailar con gracia y una amplia sonrisa, el señor Conrwell buscaba a Anny desesperadamente pero al igual que todos sus conocidos buscaban a un par de señoritas juntas, Archie no creía posible el que no asistiera, le había enviado una nota diciéndole que estaría allí ¿pero donde? cuando de pronto hacia el tercer baile una señorita toco su hombro y al girarse ella le sonrió, estaba decidida a dejar su timidez y aunque el supiera quién era ella sentía que el antifaz le daba cierta intimidad y la inducía a ser atrevida, con aquella máscara se sentía protegida y lo profundo de su ser se imponía

-¿Anny? - _preguntó el impresionado_

-Llámeme como quiera cariño, esta noche solo quiero bailar con usted - _le respondió ella de forma atrevida y seductora_

 _-El estaba atónito con la belleza que tenia en frente y aun mas por lo que le había dicho ella, luego de mirarla parpadeo un poco y le sonrió, estaba realmente nervioso_ \- Entonces mi bella dama la llamaré Anny, por qué es él nombre de la señorita que me gusta - _estas palabras solo la hicieron sonreír confirmándole que era ella y compartieron el próximo baile_

En otro lado Candy se paseaba robando las miradas de los caballeros y sonriéndoles a todos por igual pero sin bailar con ninguno, ella estaba buscando a un señor coqueto en especial en el cual había estado fraguando su plan más macabro, estaba feliz, era toda una aventura y apenas estaba comenzando, él estaba buscando a la señorita Candice White pero no sabía dónde encontrarla, todas las mujeres de ese sitio podrían ser ella, así que se obligó a buscar un detalle que le diera una pista cuando se le acercó una señorita que literalmente era un ángel, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima era hermosa, ella se fue acercando mucho hasta que quedo a centímetros de su oído y le dijo

-¿bailamos?

-Si por favor - _respondió el mirándola a los ojos_

El baile sincronizado fue divertido y al cabo de un rato estaban tomando algo para refrescarse...cuando luego de dedicarle una larga mirada, él le hablo a aquel ángel

-¿señorita, es usted real?

-Lo soy - _dijo sonriéndole, había cambiado un poco la voz y sonaba sensual trataba de parecerse lo menos posible a Candy_

-¿Esto no quiere decir que moriré esta noche verdad? aunque estoy dispuesto a ir al mismísimo cielo con un ángel como usted

-Qué dulce es señor, pero sí ha de ansiar el cielo hoy, yo lo llevaría con gusto - _le dijo ella muy coqueta y seductora_

-¡Dios! Hoy es mi día de suerte

-De por echo que así será – _susurraba mientras lo miraba fijamente por el rabillo del ojo y se mordía el labio, insinuación que el capto a la perfección_

-¡Hay mucho ruido aquí! ¿Podríamos dar un paseo? Las multitudes me ahogan

-Si, que tal si espera en el jardín lateral por el sendero, después del lago hay un árbol de cerezo, estaré ahí en 10 minutos no es conveniente que nos vean solos dirigiéndonos a ese lugar

 _-El se acercó a su oído como ella hiciera antes y le dijo_ \- allí la espero, por favor no me deje esperándola o realmente moriré esta noche

-Le doy mi palabra - _le dijo y entonces beso su mejilla, haciendo que el la volviera a mirar a los ojos, y cruzó su camino dirigiéndose a el lugar pactado_

Hiso señas a Anny y esta entendió a que se refería, entonces tomo un trago de coctel, respiro profundamente y salió del salón, camino por el jardín en donde habían parejas diseminadas por doquier el ambiente de los jardines había sido creado para la intimidad solo podía distinguir siluetas, siguió el sendero con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho tan fuerte que tuvo que detenerse a mitad del puente sobre el lago

-¡Dios mío! estoy temblando del susto, pero yo quería esto, y no es momento de acobardarse, él no me reconoce no sabe quién soy, es un coqueto que va por ahí con cualquier mujer y yo le enseñaré, le daré de su propio plato _\- así que se recompuso sonrío y continúo su camino_

Apoyado en el árbol de cerezo estaba el con aquel traje oscuro de príncipe con un chaleco azul de seda que combinaba con sus ojos, una chaqueta bastante refinada lo hacía parecer de la realeza y un antifaz negro que apenas le cubría el rostro, todos sabrían quién era fácilmente, en cuanto la vio aparecer le clavó de nuevo la mirada y ella se acercó lo suficiente, ya no había ruido, se escuchaba solo los grillos y a lo lejos la música de la mascarada, el lugar se veía bello de noche, con todas esas estrellas y la luna, pero él no miraba otra cosa, ella decidió hablar y poner su plan en marcha

-Mi príncipe, es usted tan guapo que no pude evitar citarlo a solas, espero que no haya dejado a una señorita esperándolo en el baile

-No, señorita ¿dejo a algún caballero aguardando por usted? Espero que tampoco, no creo haberla visto antes

-No, no me ha visto pero no estoy acompañada, aunque yo sí lo he visto a usted con muchas señoritas rondándole como abejas a la miel... Mmmm ¿usted será tan dulce? - _su voz era suave y melodiosa trataba de seducirlo y sin duda lo estaba logrando_

-No sabría decirle, pero si hace rato que me observa ¿porque esperar hasta ahora para hablarme? - _él se acercó y acaricio su brazo descubierto lo que provoco que su piel se erizara y sintiera el deseo estremecerlo_

-No quiero hablarle señor, quiero un beso suyo, pero le prevengo que nunca he besado otros labios - _dijo ella acercándose peligrosamente a su boca_

 _-Ninguna mujer le había pedido un beso nunca, indirectamente si pero no con palabras, no dijo nada y ella rozo sus labios con el pulgar, acción que hiso arder su entrepierna, cerro los ojos titubeando por la sorpresa de ver invertidos los papeles agregó_ \- Yo... Un beso... Usted está diciendo que...

 _-Pero no dejo que continuará... Ella lo besó, con su inexperiencia solo sello sus labios en un beso dulce y se separó rápidamente_ \- no es así como lo imaginaba _\- le dijo con la cabeza ladeada_

-No dulzura no es así, es de otro modo - _respondió el totalmente seducido por la mujer que tenía en frente_

Entonces tomo su rostro y la acercó, pasó su lengua por sus labios y ella cerró los ojos, los probó saboreándolos y el beso se tornó intenso, sus bocas se exploraban y poco a poco ella aprendía de él como disfrutar el momento, sintió como su cuerpo cedía ante sus labios y su lengua la acariciaba la suya atormentándola, el ejercia un delicioso poder sobre ella, entonces la boca del hombre rozó la suya, tentadora, provocándole sensaciones primitivas que jamás había experimentado antes. El sensual asalto de aquellos labios la hizo sentir inmoral, indefensa, débil, fue así como metió sus manos por dentro de su chaqueta y lo abrazó pegándose totalmente a el, acaricio su espalda y el comenzó a sentir el fuego en su cuerpo.

Albert intensificó el beso y perdió la cabeza, atrayéndola aún más hacia sí, acomodando despacio su cuerpo al de ella, al sentir su evidente erección todos sus sentidos femeninos respondieron haciéndole sentir un apetito que surgió de forma casi imperceptible en su pecho y fue propagándose poco a poco hasta concentrarse entre sus muslos, estaba disfrutando enormemente de sus caricias. Ella no detendría sus manos que bajaban por su cuello, sus hombros y se posaban en su cintura, no dejaron de besarse ni un minuto, perdieron el sentido del tiempo y ella se deshizo de la chaqueta de el, quería tocarlo, sentir su calor, él estaba entregado a las manos de ella que se paseaban por sus hombros, su pecho y su espalda, y el con una mano en su espalda utilizo la otra para llevarla hasta su pecho sobre aquel escotado vestido, eran perfectos, su mano se llenaba por completo tocándolo suavemente, rodeandolo y acariciandolo con pericia, haciéndola estremecerse de pasión, dejó sus labios y besaba su cuello, sus respiraciones agitadas no necesitaban emitir palabras, le daban rienda suelta a lo que sentían, deseo, era el deseo de sus cuerpos lo que hacía que se dejaran llevar sin poner objeciones, ella olvidó por un rato su plan y él se olvido de ser un caballero, ella lo tenia al borde de la locura y el hacia que ella se rindiera por completo, de pronto el poco a poco levantaba su vestido de una tela suave y su mano lentamente subía por su pierna desnuda, ella gimió en su oído mientras se movía contra su cuerpo buscando mas intimidad enloqueciéndolo y el la apretaba a su cuerpo duro como una roca, sentirlo así era alucinante quería mas de el y fue consiente de la humedad entre sus piernas y el calor mientras su mano se acercaba de manera mas intima le susurro al oído entre jadeos

-¿Que haces?

-¡Necesito tenerte!- _le susurró el segado de lujuria y deseo desenfrenado_

 _-Entonces ella recobro su plan original ya había llegado bastante lejos si continuaba así se dejaría llevar por el, aunque en ese momento era lo que mas deseaba no era el lugar ni la ocasión indicada para perder la cabeza y clavo las palabras como una estaca_ \- ¿Lo harías? ¿Me deshonrarías aquí y ahora? - _le preguntó ella con valentía, acariciando su boca en besos pequeños, aunque por dentro estaba temblando no sabia si de miedo o deseo_

-Lo siento cariño _– fue toda su respuesta_

El cerro fuertemente los ojos y se detuvo besando su hombro tratando de calmarse un poco, ella sonrió con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho había logrado volverlo loco pero ella casi se pierde en su propio juego, era fascinante se había entregado a sus caricias expertas, pero su cuerpo vibraba de anhelo sentía el suyo tan cerca sufriendo lo mismo y antes en la biblioteca había sido ruda, quería compensarlo, acariciarlo, de alguna forma disculparse con su cuerpo entonces decidió seguir adelante y su mano bajo lentamente hacia su entrepierna

 _-Hiso una mueca de dolor y tomo su mano_ \- si sigue por ese camino no podré contenerme, no me importara el lugar ni la fiesta - _susurro con voz ronca_

-¡Entonces! ¿No quiere tenerme? …- _preguntó con un hilo de voz_ \- Yo pudiera... se que quizá sienta alivio si yo…

-Sabe que podría y lo deseo pero no así, se merece algo mejor para su primera vez y yo no quiero un alivio la quiero a usted completamente - _se quitó el antifaz y la miró_ \- soy Albert Andrew aunque usted ya lo sabía preciosa, yo quiero saber quién es usted - _hizo el movimiento para retirar el suyo pero ella se separó bruscamente de su lado_

-¡no! No puedo y no quiero

-¿Entonces todo esto es un juego?

-Es una mascarada, estaré aquí con ella o no estaré más... Regresaré al salón y olvidaremos esto ¿que dice?

 _-El suspiro de frustración –_ ¿Olvidaremos esto? Como su ¿Nada Pasó? a que estará jugando _– pensaba con el ceño fruncido y dijo -_ de acuerdo, por lo menos dime tu nombre

-Ángel _\- dijo ella con una sonrisa_

-¡Esta jugando! está bien yo también sé jugar y quiero que se quede conmigo

-Muy bien mi príncipe - _ella se acercó y rozó sus labios en un beso dulce_ \- ¿caminamos un rato? - _pregunto mientras entrelazaba sus manos y le dirigía una mirada seductora_

-A donde me lleve mi ángel, aunque prefiero que la próxima vez que nos veamos pueda llevarme al cielo, no solo se puede tener a un hombre en el infierno ardiendo preciosa - _le respondió totalmente a merced de ella_

 _-Ella le sonrió y le dijo coqueta_ – recuerde que estuve con usted en ese infierno y si deseo que juntos podamos ir a ese cielo

Caminaron por el extenso jardín de la mano y él iba hablándole de todo un poco, de su familia, de su trabajo, de sus gustos, de lo mucho que le gustaba la noche, odiaba los bailes y las reuniones sociales pero eran un mal necesario, le contó de su perro de la infancia y que quiso mucho y ella solo lo escuchaba atentamente y le sonreía, a veces surgía una pregunta que contestaba cariñosamente, nunca le había contado nada a nadie de su vida pero ella le inspiraba a pesar de todo confianza y quería que ella la tuviera con el también, cuando el quiso indagar sobre su vida, solo respondía que era común y divagaba, pero pensaba en lo divertido de la aventura que estaba viviendo y la llevaría hasta el final. Se sentaron en un columpio grande cerca del lago y comenzaron a mecerse observando el paisaje y escuchando un poco la música a sus espaldas cuando el hablo

-no voy a olvidar esta noche por nada del mundo ¿usted la olvidara?

-¡no! No podría olvidarla, tampoco a alguien como usted pero...

-¿Que? ...no me diga que no volveremos a vernos ¿eso no pasara verdad? - _preguntaba mientras la observaba mirar las estrellas_

-¿Ve las estrellas? A simple vista todas son iguales algunas más grandes que otras, pero todas salen de noche, todas brillan y todas están en el mismo espacio, pero si mira una en particular y empieza a compararlas convenciéndose de que esa a la que le ha puesto atención es distinta, más brillante, más grande que otra, le agradará incluso que sea más pequeña que alguna y en cierto momento le incluirá un destello de algún color, es así con las personas, prefiero verlas en general pensar que son bellas pero iguales a destacar alguna, preferirla hasta segarme, y rendirme al fin adorando una estrella

-Esta diciéndome ¿que no quiere destacar a nadie para que no llegue a ser especial? Eso que usted describe es la resistencia a entregarse a un sentimiento por alguna persona, con el miedo siempre de que la decepcionen, bueno yo... la entiendo

-Lo se, por eso estoy aquí con usted...Porque entiende…. Cuando crees en una persona demasiado la idealizas y siempre terminara decepcionándote es lo mismo al enamorarte, los sentimientos te anclan a un lugar en específico, todo tu ser y tus pensamientos girarían en torno a alguien, tus planes, tu vida incluiría a alguien más ¿como puede alguien preferir la felicidad de otra persona que no es tu sangre por encima de la suya propia? en ese particular puedo ser egoísta siempre que pueda mantener el control - _explicaba mirando aún al horizonte_

-Entonces, estamos de acuerdo, pero hoy, ahora, esta noche, quiero que solo salga una estrella para mi - _se acercó, tomó su barbilla y giro su rostro, la beso tiernamente a lo que ella le respondió igual, era un beso lleno de ternura, de reconocimiento, de complicidad absoluta_

Caminaron un rato y al cabo de una hora estaban de vuelta a la mansión entonces le preguntó si bailaría de nuevo con el a lo que ella respondió que no, una vez dentro ya no volverían a acercarse, todos sabían quien era el y seguro los vieron caminando por los jardines, entonces él le pidió un último baile y divertidos bailaron solos en el jardín, entre risas y miradas terminaron el baile con una inclinación uno frente al otro, la tomo de la mano, la atrajo frente a él y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios, ella se dio la vuelta para subir por la escalinata hacia el salón y antes de entrar se volvió, lo miro y desapareció entre la multitud, dejando a Albert Andrew allí de pie pensando que todo eso había parecido un sueño y no permitiría que ella desapareciera, exclamo un juramento y decidió buscarla pero cuando entraba al salón lo abordó Eliza y lo llevó a bailar con ella, el ángel había desaparecido por un rato hasta que la vio bailar con otro caballero muy sonriente, los celos invadieron su mente imaginándose cualquier cosa, buscando cualquier excusa para apartarla de ese hombre, pero no la encontraba y ella no lo miraba siquiera era como si no se hubieran conocido, como si no hubiesen estado juntos en el jardín y bajo el cerezo, jamás le había pasado algo así y sus celos se convirtieron en rabia, no quiso bailar el resto de la noche, solo la miraba a ella seguía sus movimientos, sonreía y bailaba toda la noche con diferentes caballeros que se peleaban por las atenciones del Ángel, no podía confirmar que era la señorita White por qué ella no se acercaba a Anny que estaba con Archie, el Ángel se comportaba tan distinto a Candy que estaba comenzando a dudar de todo, ella lo tenía confundido se acercó a Anny y le preguntó por su hermana y ella le contesto que no había asistido al baile, esta situación lo dejo aún más confundido, entonces ¿quién era ella? su turbación era tal que tuvo que pedir tomar algo más fuerte, esperaría la seguiría y acabaría con su misterio de una vez. La veía coquetear con otros caballeros y hablar muy animada, se sentía impotente, ella no lo miraba, le pasaba por un lado y lo ignoraba por completo, se estaba desesperando, tenerla por tan poco tan cerca y ahora estaba muy lejos, tomo otra copa y no le quitó los ojos de encima, al avanzar la noche el lugar se fue despejando y Anny se le acercó a Albert con Archie.

-Señor Andrew, lleva aquí solo casi toda la noche ¿es que no está disfrutando de la mascarada?

-No, no la estoy disfrutando – _dijo con molestia al ver como "su ángel" coqueteaba con otro caballero_

-Entonces acompáñenos, el señor Cornwell va a llevarme a casa, quizá podamos irnos todos

-No voy a moverme señorita White

-¿Pero porque si no está disfrutando? - _le decía Anny pero él no apartaba la mirada de su objetivo_

-Por ella... No me moveré

 _-Anny miró en la dirección que el señor Andrew tenía clavada la vista y se dio cuenta de que descubriría a su hermana si no hacía algo_ \- ya veo entonces hasta luego - _se despidieron del señor Andrew pero ella dirigió a su acompañante hacia donde se encontraba Eliza_ \- a que no adivinas Eliza el señor Andrew acaba de decirme que le gustaría dar un paseo en el jardín, por qué no lo llevas, oblígalo a pararse de esa silla

-¡Oh Anny que gran idea! no ha querido bailar mucho esta noche y a bebido unas copas ¡voy a buscarlo!

Anny sonrió y Eliza fue directamente a obligarlo a salir, entre su plática de negación con Eliza y la insistencia desesperante de esta, Candy se escabulló entre la gente y desapareció por completo del lugar, en cuanto Albert se dio cuenta que la había perdido de vista, se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a encontrarla pero Eliza le cerró el paso y se guindo a su brazo arrastrándolo al paseo, él se resignó por el momento y camino más que molesto sin decir una palabra pensando en la manera de descubrirla.

En el coche de vuelta Archie no pudo evitar darse cuenta y le preguntó a su compañera que había sido todo aquello

-Mi hermana era el ángel de esta mascarada pero no quería que nadie se enterara y menos el señor Andrew así que... - _se encogió de hombros y sonrío de medio lado_

-¡Vaya¡ su hermana si que es astuta, no lo hubiese imaginado, siempre es tan seria y esa señorita era tan…. alegre. Bueno tan distinta

-¿Ella es así sabe? Como está noche, pero lo ve como una aventura, la ciudad no le gusta y no quiere involucrarse con nadie, por eso prefiere parecer odiosa algunas veces

-Pues nunca vi al señor Andrew tan interesado en una señorita, créame hace tiempo que lo conozco, y estaba muy molesto, es siempre el quien deja a las señoritas esperándolo no al contrario

-Entonces aprendió esta noche una lección _\- le sonrió y continuaron el camino entre otras conversaciones de la noche, el tomo su mano y enredo sus dedos a lo que Anny le acelero el corazón._

* * *

 ** _Hola a todas, creo que despues de algo asi, les sera mas dificil mantenerse alejados, Josie: Buajajaja siiii es algo así._**

 _ **Un Abrazo a todas las que me escriben, disfruto mucho los comentarios y trato de acatar las sugerencias** **feliz fin de semana. ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente Anny brincaba sobre la cama de su hermana tratando de despertarla como cuando eran niñas, pero ella estaba en extremo agotada y se cubría la cabeza con una almohada

-Despierta Angelita malvada, por favor despierta que tengo tantas cosas que contarte, apenas pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche, estoy tan feliz hermana

-Pero An... Déjame dormir solo un rato me duele todo el cuerpo, baile demasiado anoche

-¡Ahh siiii! te vi enfurecer al señor Andrew, ahora tú de coqueta - _reía mientas seguía saltando_ \- Candy anoche fue la más maravillosa noche de mi vida por favor levántate

-Está bien An - _se levanto hacia el bidón a lavarse la cara y tratar de despertar completamente mientras su hermana ahora sentada en la cama con una sonrisa le contaba su muy interesante noche_

-Me beso hermana, y vendrá a hablar con papá para que le permita cortejarme

-¿Que? - _le decía abriendo los ojos con la toalla aún en la mano_ \- ¿va a cortejarte? pero Anny eso es... Muy rápido ¿va tan en serio contigo?

-Muy en serio, me dijo que nunca le había gustado tanto alguien como le gusto yo y me beso - _dijo suspirando_ \- tan tiernamente, tan dulce fue maravilloso

-Ya te pareces a Mamá todo es maravilloso, me imagino que fue maravillosísimo, si atraparás hermana al señor Cornwell tan rápido al menos conoce su carácter muy bien ahora que te permitan frecuentarlo de otra forma, no vaya a resultar en vez de tierno todo un antipático y desinteresado luego, quiero verte feliz siempre o yo le romperé su sonrisita de niño bueno con esta manito, así comunícaselo por favor

-¡Ay hermana! él sabe que tú eras el ángel anoche y ahora te tiene más miedo te llamó camaleón – _rió por la ocurrencia_

-¿Que? ¿Camaleón? …Anny se supone que nadie debía saberlo

-Si pero el señor Andrew no te quitaba la vista de encima, estaba dispuesto a seguirte te iba a descubrir y tuve que inventar algo, el estaba conmigo y debía explicarle... ¿Por cierto que fue lo que le hiciste? Estaba furioso

-Yo no le hice nada malo, además es lo que él le hace siempre a todas Anny le da sus atenciones para luego voltearse a perseguir a otra, fue lo que hice anoche si se enfureció por eso bien merecido lo tenía

-¿Es decir? ¿Qué tipo de atenciones?

-Anny bueno yo... Yo no quiero especificarte pero... Algunas, he leído algunas cosas.. bueno muchas he leído demasiado, libros que nuestros padres no nos permiten, ni que las señoritas deberían leer y las puse en práctica

-¿Que cosas Candy... Tú lo besaste? Y….¿donde tienes esos libros?

-No lo sabrás, eres muy… inocente para ellos y sí... Soy culpable en general lo seduje... Lo volví loco y lo deje, lo ignore toda la noche

-¡Por dios! Lo sabia, estas loca... ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? Y yo soy tu hermana mayor, no soy inocente.. olvídalo lo me los enseñes

-Anny tampoco llegue a tanto, fue solo un juego y el no sabe al fin quien era esa chica, espero que aprenda la lección

-Bueno, me impresiona tu valentía. Pero... ¿Te gustó? ¿Él te gusta?

-No tengo tiempo para pensar en eso ni quiero hacerlo, lo de anoche fue una aventura y ya está

-Una aventura peligrosa, aunque esta mascarada fue excepcional, una noche muy entretenida, presiento que esa fiesta cambiara nuestras vidas _– suspiro nuevamente con una sonrisa y se dejo caer en la cama_

En la mansión Andrew Albert caminaba en su despacho de un lado a otro esperando por George, en cuanto entro ni dudó en preguntar lo que tanto le agobiaba

-¿conseguiste la lista?

-¡Aquí está! Por favor explícame no entendí ¿cómo es que conociste a un ángel que te puso de rodillas y la dejaste ir? Parece que tomaste mucho anoche

-George, ella jugó toda la noche conmigo te juro que nunca había sentido tanta impotencia en mi vida al verla coquetearle a otros, no me dijo quien era y yo estaba seguro que era Candice White, sus ojos, su perfume... Pero su hermana me dijo que ella estaba en casa y no vi ningún indicio luego, estoy muy confundido y eso hace que la sangre se me suba a la cabeza

-Candice White... Mmmmm que mal te veo Albert - _le dijo George con asombro mientras que el revisaba nombre por nombre esa dichosa lista de invitados, era una mascarada selecta, no habría desconocidos para el_

-¿Lo vez? Aquí no hay nadie que no conozca incluyendo a cada señora y señorita, era ella George y voy a hacer que me lo confiese

-¡Cuidado! es peligrosa y tú estás vulnerable a sus encantos - _reía George_

-No me importa, no dejo de pensar en ella, la veo hasta en sueños con aquella máscara, siento en mis manos aún lo suave de su piel y en mi boca el sabor de sus labios

-Me impresionas.. Nunca pensé escucharte decir algo así... Amigo mío estás perdido... Lo siento mucho

-¡Perdido!... Si esa mujer es mi perdición entonces la arrastrare conmigo como sea – arrugo la lista y la lanzo a la basura

En los días siguientes no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera la mascarada, estaban reunidos tomando el té con Eliza y su hermano, las amiguitas de esta, Archie, Anny y Candy conversando del evento cuando entro el señor Andrew, Candy tuvo que desviar la mirada a su té tratando de disimular lo nerviosa que su presencia la ponía, se decía que él no sabía nada y nada había pasado entre ellos, pero él se acercó directamente a ella para besar su mano y mirarla a los ojos buscando la respuesta a todas sus preguntas en ellos, pero no le revelaban nada ella estaba como siempre, indiferente a todo, no dio muestras de nada extraño

-Estábamos conversando acerca de la mascarada señor Andrew espero que la haya disfrutado tanto como nosotros - _le comentó Eliza_

-Por un rato me pareció la mejor noche del mundo disfrute cada momento, pero luego pasó - _dijo mirando fijamente a Candy, Anny se dio cuenta y salió al rescate_

-¡Qué lástima! para mí fue la mejor de todas, precisamente le comentaba a mi hermana todo lo que se perdió

-Si, que lastima que no pude ir, amanecí con un dolor de cabeza terrible pero me consuela con lo que ustedes me cuenten, después de todo fue solo un baile - _contestó Candy encogiéndose de hombros_

-¡Vaya! Señorita White yo podría contarle cada detalle del evento si quiere - _le insinuó Albert con una mirada seductora_

 _-Ella volvió a colocar los ojos en blanco y le respondió_ \- no gracias, tal vez a estas alturas le ha contado la misma historia a muchas señoritas y ya tengo una idea general del suceso, ojalá pueda asistir más adelante a otra mascarada

-¿Y de que se disfrazaría, de hechicera, de vampira o quizá de…. diabla?

 _-Se tenso en seguida y advirtió en su irónica pregunta que había quedado descubierta, entonces empleo su defensa en modo de indiferencia_ – de lo que sea señor no creo que importe demasiado

Anny y Archie notaron la tensión entre ellos y no hablaron mas de la fiesta a diferencia del resto que continuó con los comentarios, hasta que Elisa dilucido el suceso mas discutido por los hombres asistentes

-Muchos de los caballeros me han preguntado por la identidad del Ángel de la mascarada, ya recordaran a una chica morena vestida de blanco, cautivo a mis invitados pero he preguntado por todos lados y no doy con ella, si supiera que tiene ahora una fila de buenos candidatos tras de si seguro se revelaría – _rio Eliza de la ocurrencia sin imaginar siquiera que ella se encontraría allí_

 _-Albert le lanzo una mirada a Anny tratando de descubrirlas_ – ¿Que le parece señorita una fila de admiradores, ninguno llegaría muy lejos con ella no cree?

 _-Anny casi se atraganto con el té y Archie trato de aligerar la tensión que sentía_ – Si recuerdo bien usted es uno de sus admiradores Andrew, pues no le quito la vista de encima, mejor que no sepa quien es tendrá que debatirse con aquella fila

Albert no dijo nada y miraba fijamente a Candy con el ceño fruncido mientras que ella seguía tan sorprendida por cada mención de la fiesta como si no hubiese estado allí, lo que hacia que el cada vez sintiera más impaciencia por su descaro entonces hizo una propuesta

-señoritas por qué no damos un paseo el día está hermoso y nosotros estamos aquí encerrados

-Buena idea vamos todos - _secundó Eliza, se pusieron de píe listos par el paseo_

-Por lo que más quieras Anny no me dejes sola con el - _le dijo Candy a su hermana en voz baja mientras salían de la mansión Legan a sus jardines_

-No sé qué pueda hacer lo intentare, pero lo sabe hermana….

Candy se colocó al lado de Neil y Eliza estaba con Albert, cuando llegaron al lago en un movimiento bastante hábil Albert cambio de pareja con Neil, tomo a Candy por el brazo fuertemente para que no se soltara y camino por otra ruta con ella, el resto del grupo absorto en su conversación no se percató de esto hasta que los vieron alejarse, Anny quiso ir pero Archie la retuvo diciéndole que tenían que aclarar cosas y en eso no podían intervenir...

-¿Le gusta este camino señorita White?

-¡No! - _respondió ella molesta para ocultar su nerviosismo_ \- si intenta secuestrarme lo está haciendo mal señor Andrew el resto está a la vista

-No intento secuestrarla, solo comentarle algunos sucesos perturbadores que me pasaron hace unos días, y creo que debe saberlos

-No creo que deba saber nada de usted, en todo caso lo que le suceda no es asunto mío, si me permite mi brazo de vuelta volveré con el grupo y usted puede comentarle los sucesos que lo perturban a alguien más – _trató de soltarse pero el se lo impedía_

-Quiero que usted sepa que conocí a alguien el día de la mascarada que...

-¡Señor Andrew! - _le interrumpió ella_ \- no es mi asunto sus conquistas así que le ruego se abstenga de contármelos, no necesita confirmarme sus galanteos ya se de sobra que es un coqueto – _logró soltarse bruscamente y el la tomo del brazo atrayéndola contra su cuerpo_

-Es usted la que comenzó este juego, ahora no llevamos las máscaras pero siento lo mismo que la otra noche, unas ganas inmensas de besarle, deje de jugar Candy, me desespera su doble personalidad, ¿donde quedo el Ángel, la forma en que me mirabas y todo lo que sentimos?

 _-Ella lo empujó diciéndole entre furiosa y nerviosa_ \- está loco, no sé de qué me habla y manténgase lejos de mi ¿entendido? – _con el corazón batiéndole el pecho se giro y camino rápido hacia su hermana avisando que se iría_

Mientras tanto Albert estaba desesperado no sabía que pensar cómo actuar con ella, se pasaba las manos por el cabello y pateaba la hierba enfurecido no sabía si con el mismo o con ella, tenía que hacer algo, eso ocurrió no estaba loco y era ella estaba seguro, su cuerpo, sus ojos, sus labios ¿Porque jugaba así con el? estaba dispuesto a conquistarla, pudo sentir el deseo de ella por estar con el, ahora era un asunto personal iba descubrir porque se comportaba de esa manera, salió tras ella sin despedirse del grupo y la alcanzo en la sala de estar

-Al menos dígame que solo quería jugar conmigo, lo logró se lo aseguro me esta volviendo loco y haré lo que me pida, pero deje de confundirme y dejarme con la incertidumbre de si significo algo para usted

-No sé de qué está hablándome y le aconsejo que no me repita nada de esto - _dijo saliendo rápidamente de la habitación_

El quedo desconcertado y pensando cada detalle de la noche de la mascarada algo debía entender, algo pasaba, debía de haber algo más que le aclarara todo el panorama, algo que el ángel dijera que la señorita White no quiere admitir, entonces todo fue claro, estaba tan embelesado esa noche que había obviado sus palabras, ella solo veía estrellas en general, no una en específico. Se estaba rehusando, y el debía convencerla ¿pero como?... Jugar su mismo juego…..

Ella llegó a casa alterada y se encerró en su habitación, estaba furiosa como él se atrevía a... Lo sabe, sabe que era ella, como pudo ser tan tonta, no… y él no es nada tonto, ahora debía evitarlo hasta que se cansara y se dirigiera a la señorita más próxima, ahora caía en cuenta de lo que arriesgo en su aventura, el creía que la tenía comiendo de su mano ahora sabia que lo deseaba y estalló la vergüenza, pero era demasiado tarde, la rabia era contra ella misma, ese hombre le gustaba mucho, pero no quería ser como cualquiera de las chicas, rogarle atenciones a un hombre que jamás estaría con una sola mujer, eso nunca, lo olvidaría y todo lo que pasó la noche de la mascarada.

Un par de semanas después se encontraron por casualidad en una calle mientras él salía de un restaurante con George y ella acompañaba a su hermana a comprar un sombrero, Anny lo saludo cortésmente y el devolvió el saludo, Candy no lo miraba, todas las noches soñaba con el, con sus besos y como la hiso sentir aquella noche, él se despidió solo de Anny y continuó su camino dejando a Candy bastante impresionada, su indiferencia le dolía como le debió doler a el, después de todo era su culpa

-¿que es lo que pasó entre ustedes Candy, no se saludaron han peleado?

-¡No! Y no me importa que no me dirija la palabra

-Definitivamente actúas mal, claro que te importa, te importa mucho el señor Andrew, porque no le pides simplemente disculpas por lo que le hiciste en la mascarada

-¡Nunca! No voy a disculparme, no me arrepiento de lo que hice

-Eres muy dura, es siempre muy amable y si, a veces es coqueto pero dudo mucho que haga con las señoritas lo que tú le hiciste a el, y luego finges que no pasó nada, él no se oculta tras un antifaz

 _-Ella bajo la cabeza y miraba sus manos enredándose con nerviosismo, su hermana tenía razón, uso la excusa de vengar a las otras señoritas para estar cerca de él, para besarlo, era cierto le importaba mucho_ \- yo... Lo haré An me disculparé con el

-Bien, la próxima vez que lo veas se sincera contigo misma desde que lo conocemos solo ha tenido ojos para ti y tú lo ignoraste hasta la mascarada

Pero pasó una semana y no le veía ni por casualidad, él no iba a su casa y tampoco a las reuniones de los amigos que frecuentaban, la estaba evitando y ella comenzó a desesperar, un día cuando por fin logró verlo hablaba con otra señorita muy cerca y le sonreía, ella solo lo miró fijamente y dio media vuelta, pensaba que era un coqueto, no le importaba en lo absoluto, había olvidado la mascarada, todo lo que vivieron juntos y sintió la rabia recorrerla, no podría ocultarse detrás de la máscara de indiferencia por más tiempo, le gustaba el señor Andrew demasiado y no soportaba verlo de coqueto, en ese momento entendió su rabia en su contra, sí, estaba decidido, le escribiría esa disculpa y por lo menos su conciencia estaría más tranquila, si él no quería volver a saber de ella o hablarle lo entendería.

-No, no lo entenderé ni me quedare de brazos cruzados, lo que siento esta claro es Pasión, me gustan sus besos, sus caricias, me muero por tenerlo cerca y lo hare, me convertiré en lo que el desea porque yo también lo deseo… ser su amante – _dijo para si misma_

 _Señor Andrew_

 _Ha de saber que no me arrepiento nunca de lo que hago, pero confieso que me he comportado de alguna mala manera con usted y entiendo su actitud hacia mí, siento mucho haber mentido, no podía soportar que me contara sobre el ángel de aquella mascarada, moriría de vergüenza, fue muy descarado de mi parte aunque fue… especial, será nuestro hermoso secreto. Le ofrezco mi disculpa sincera, lo que le dije era cierto no me gustan los coquetos pero ¿me daría alguna vez la oportunidad? por favor no me evite más. Tengo una propuesta que hacerle_

 _Sin Prejuicios… C.W._

Estaba en su cuarto a punto de dormir cuando leyó la nota, se quedo mirándola fijamente y sonrío, la doblo cuidadosamente y la puso en el primer cajón de su mesa de noche, no sabia cuantas veces la había leído, se acostó en su cama con su brazo detrás de su cabeza mirando el dosel oscuro de su cama y se dijo

-para haberme escrito eso... "Hermoso secreto" mi ángel... Yo también quiero verte ¿qué vas a proponerme?... George tiene razón eres peligrosa

Dos días después ya estaba resignada a que él no la disculparía y seguro pensaba lo peor de ella, se sentó en el jardín de su casa a leer y no lo sintió llegar, el se quedo mirándola sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía solo con verla, se acercó despacio y le hablo

-Buenas tardes...así que, señorita White ¿usted quiere quitarse la mascara?

 _-En cuanto escuchó su voz detrás de ella, levantó la mirada del libro y comenzó a respirar bastante rápido, giro levantándose del banco y se acercó a él_ \- buenas tardes señor Andrew yo... Si, si usted quiere, bueno puedo empezar a ser sincera, comenzar de cero ¿le parece?

-Si, me parece - _le dijo mientras tocaba su mejilla con ternura_

-¿Quiere que demos un paseo? le mostrare mi lugar favorito y podemos hablar - _decía con ilusión_

-¿Sobre la propuesta que quiere hacerme? ¿es una especie de tregua?

-Puede que si, es un trato que nos liberara a ambos – _ella lo miro profundamente y el sospecho de su "trato"_

Mientras caminaban por el jardín entre un camino de piedra que daba hacia los arboles y arbustos ella le contaba de cómo era su vida en el campo y los lugares a los que iría en cuanto pudiera, y el le dijo que había estado en muchos de esos y esperaba también estar en otros en el futuro, consiguieron muchas cosas en común, caminaron hasta encontrar un banco que daba hacia un pequeño jardín entre un cerco lleno de flores bastante alejado de la casa y se hiso el silencio, ella miraba las flores cercadas fijamente pensando si le debía comenzar a hablar, no era fácil pero era lo que quería, se debatía entre decir algo de aquella noche o no, estaba tan nerviosa que las palabras se agolpaban en su garganta y no se atrevía ni a mirarlo, él estaba mirándola fijamente y al ver que no decía nada hablo al fin

-sé que mencionó lo de las estrellas y entiendo su significado, yo mismo lo he hecho por muchísimo tiempo sería injusto de mi parte pretender que no disfrute el hecho, pero yo no puedo hacerlo más señorita White, no puedo evitarlo brilla más para mí y no me pida que me aleje o pretenda ser solo su amigo, no lo haré, quiero mas de usted, no la obligaré a corresponderme y estoy dispuesto a conquistarla, a conocerla más…

 _-Ella lo interrumpió_ – Señor yo… deseo…. Bueno quiero…. acepto ser su amante - _su corazón quería salir de su pecho_

 _-El debía responder pero las palabras se hacían un nudo_ \- ¿Mi amante? ¿sabe lo que significa eso?

 _-Se trago los nervios dispuesta a pactar, se levanto del banco tratando de respirar un poco más lento y fue hasta el borde de la cerca, el la siguió y tocó su mano –_ Se lo que significa, y quiero ser lo suficientemente clara con usted, después de la mascarada no pretendo que sea mi amigo, no puedo tenerlo cerca sin pensar en tocarlo o besarlo, he pensado que si dejamos ganar a el deseo que sentimos aplacaría este juego de Gato y Ratón que llevamos, no deseo casarme así que no sueño con entregarle mi virtud a mi futuro esposo, en 5 años seré una solterona y An ya se habrá casado, mi hermano mayor empezó su familia, y yo usare de excusa la visita a ambos para salir, seguro tendré carabina, con mi hermana no necesitamos nos tenemos una a la otra, pero me las arreglare para escaparme cuando ella haga su vida y aventurarme a cosas nuevas, mis padres estarán ocupados con tantos nietos que les darán Anny y Tom que yo seré libre – _rio por su suerte, se giro y lo miro_ – usted me gusta mucho se que no soy la única pero quiero aprender sobre la pasión y quien mejor para enseñarme, ya lo insinuó una vez, ahora yo le estoy diciendo que acepto, con tres condiciones ¡claro!

 _-El escucho todo sorprendido de la audacia y astucia de aquella joven mujer que para nada era como ninguna señorita conocida, su propio deseo quedo remplazado por el de ella, quería complacerla_ – ¡esta bien! ¿Cuales son sus condiciones?

 _-Suspiro audiblemente y continuo_ – Nadie debe saberlo por supuesto y no tendremos ninguna muestra de nada entre nosotros delante de la gente, eso incluye a mi hermana, nadie en absoluto, solo serán a solas..… mientras estemos juntos no existirán otras personas ¿de acuerdo? Es… bueno no es natural…..y la otra pues… no se nada de el asunto pero he escuchado cosas, leído otras que…. métodos para no quedar embarazada, usted… bueno sabe como…

-Si, lo se y le enseñare… si quiere – _sonrió de medio lado y sujeto sus manos_ \- Me parece que usted me tiene en mal concepto, si estoy con alguien es solo con esa persona no ando por ahí con todas, se lo aseguro…. Que nadie se entere es un poco difícil, para vernos necesitaremos colaboradores o ¿llevara a su hermana?

-¡Claro que no!... bueno eso de los secuaces lo veremos luego

-¿!Secuaces!? No creo que cometamos un delito…..- _rio y luego miro sus labios -_ yo me muero por besarla pero si nuestro acuerdo comienza ahora, no se permiten muestras en publico y estamos en un lugar publico… bueno su casa esta cerca puede vernos alguien

-Acompáñeme Señor Andrew

Ella lo condujo por un pasadizo detrás de la cerca y en cuanto perdieron de vista la casa por los Arboles ella lo abrazo por el cuello

-Gracias – _le dijo tiernamente_

 _-esas palabras conmovieron su corazón y tomo sus labios en un beso anhelante que luego se volvía mas demandante y ansioso, el rompió el beso y le dijo -_ No me de las gracias por algo que yo deseo tanto o mas que usted, quiero que esté muy segura de lo que vamos a hacer ¿esta bien?... piénselo por unos días hasta que podamos vernos en un lugar sin privaciones

-Es que…. Ya lo he pensado demasiado, me va a volver loca además yo tengo un plan

-¿Ah si?... y que plan es ese mi pequeña traviesa

 _-Ella río por como la llamaba y lo tomo del brazo saliendo de entre los arboles al camino_ – pues, habrá una celebración la fiesta de compromiso de la Señorita Patricia O´Brian con el Señor Alistear ¿lo recuerda? Sus padres invitaron a todo Londres, no saldré de casa, porque estaré algo enferma, todos habrán ido a la fiesta, no estaré mucho tiempo puedo escurrirme….- _se detuvo y lo miró_ – ¿a donde iremos?...Lo pensará usted y me lo dirá luego, nos veremos directamente en ese lugar no nos arriesgaremos a que nos vean juntos.

-¿Lo tienes todo calculado no es cierto? Y yo tendré luego que robarte el alma y ocultarme como un ladrón, esa es tu idea de aventura ¿y que seré un pirata?

-Serás Albert Andrew y yo seré Candy White, olvidaremos que el mundo gira y nos perderemos esa noche, tiene exactamente 5 días para comunicarme el lugar, hasta entonces no nos veremos quiero sentir la adrenalina hasta que llegue el momento

-Vas a matarme o peor harás que me encarcelen o me cuelguen…. Pero lo hare – llegaron a la entrada de la casa el beso su mano y se despidieron con una reverencia

5 días... se repetía el en su despacho sin dejar de pensar en ella, era obsesionante toda una aventura realmente es una osadía que quería arriesgarse a vivir, ella parecía dispuesta.

-¡Dios mío! me enviaste a esa mujer para volverme loco y debo estarlo ¿por qué acepte ser su primer amante? Es una locura… pero dulce, una duce locura

Ella lo pensó durante dos largos días y llegó a la misma conclusión, debería pensar en su futuro pero estaba decidida a no casarse, debía pensar en sus padres pero ellos no le exigían nada, muy por el contrario la animaban desde muy pequeña a vivir plenamente, a su madre todo le parecía maravilloso y emocionante y su padre aunque deseaba ver casadas a sus hijas no le preocupaba si estaban en casa toda la vida solo quería que fueran felices. Quizá conocer la pasión de la carne fuese para ella el primer paso para vivir la libertad y conocer otro tipo de aventuras, pensar en Albert Andrew la hacia estremecer, confiaría en que su secreto estaría a salvo y sabría como hacer la experiencia extraordinaria, total era un experto con las mujeres.

Por otro lado el seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, ninguna mujer le había propuesto algo así, ser su amante, sin compromiso, siempre terminaban enamorándose de el o lo hacían porque ya lo estaban, pero ella lo utilizaría para conocer la pasión completamente, solo había probado un poco la noche de la mascarada, no podía negar que la deseaba como a ninguna otra antes, pero ¿por qué le estaba costando tanto hacerse a la idea? Esa hermosa rubia jugaba con el, lo había ignorado por mucho tiempo, había sido o parecido indiferente y luego tras una mascara sin ningún pudor dejo que el la enredara en sus besos y caricias entregándose a su pasión y ahora la haría suya bajo su propio plan, George tenia razón, estoy perdido, será mejor que le haga olvidar esa idea, podría hacerlo con cualquier otra pero con ella….. arriesgaría demasiado, se estaba metiendo en sus venas sin poderlo evitar.

* * *

 **Ustedes lo harian?... jajajaja a mi me temblaria todo con una propuesta asi... y Albert logrará contenerse?... si logran el Plan ufff que calor... Saludos a todas, hasta mañana. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mucho OJO... este capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para el Hogar de Pony jeje**

* * *

Cuando fue a verla un día antes de la celebración del compromiso ella pareció sorprendida

-Buenos días Señor Andrew

 _-En cuanto la vio con sus rizos atados con una cinta a lo alto de su cabeza y ella le sonrió olvido su objetivo, se imagino desatándole su cabello y cayéndole por la espalda desnuda y se dio cuenta de que debía saciar su sed de ella antes que se volviera una obsesión_ – Buenos días mi ángel

 _-Lo llevo al jardín y sin rodeos le hablo –_ se supone que nos veríamos mañana, ¿paso algo? ¿O ya esta arrepentido?

-¡NO! Yo… ¿usted esta segura? – _preguntó_

 _-Ella lo miro largamente con los ojos entrecerrados –_ se que quizá tema que me enamore de usted o que le haga responsable de la perdida de mi virtud y quiera comprometerlo, créame que no lo hare, no me conviene hacer un escandalo y que todos se enteren que la odiosa Candice White cayo a los pies de el seductor mas conocido de Londres, imagine no solo por mi sino por mi familia y no voy a enamorarme de alguien que no pueda corresponderme así que si ese era el problema delo por resuelto

El sorprendido como siempre con sus palabras miro al horizonte analizándolas frunció el seño y se hiso el silencio, ella interrumpió sus pensamientos al advertir su silencio como negación y le dijo en voz baja

-Si no quiere esta bien, pero hágame un favor y no vuelva, no se me acerque, trate de no dirigirme la palabra y yo pensare en la Mascarada como un sueño, tal vez fui demasiado tonta al creer que quería lo mismo que yo, no puedo ser mas sincera, tampoco puedo pretender que quiero menos o mas de usted – _se giro para irse cuando el la detuvo por la muñeca_

-¡NO! No me iré y claro que quiero, como no quererlo, solo me preocupo por usted

-No tiene que preocuparse por mi, solo haga lo que hace siempre…. El resto es mi asunto

Esas palabras inesperadamente le causaron un dolor desconocido, se giro para que ella no notara su rabia y camino dos pasos lejos de ella, esto sorprendió muchísimo a Candy que lo miraba con los ojos como platos, de repente el giro hacia ella y la tomo de los hombros

-¿Y que pretende con esto, seguir utilizándome y luego que? ¿Lo dejaremos cuando usted quiera y seguiremos como si nada?

 _-lo tomo sus manos y le dijo muy seria_ – no quiero pensar en después, por favor no pensemos, solo vivámoslo dejemos momentos inolvidables en nuestras historias y si debemos dejarlo pues… lo hablaremos luego, es lo que quiero, como vera no soy recatada, tampoco una hipócrita, no soy como mi hermana toda una señorita que se rige por lo correcto y lo incorrecto, soy una mujer y quiero vivir con pasión, esta decisión no la tome a la ligera, usted me hiso sentir cosas…. Realmente magnificas en la mascarada y cuando me toca…. Eso no me paso nunca con ningún caballero y temo que no me pasara jamás, no quiero perder la oportunidad de…. Sentir a plenitud

 _-Evidentemente esas palabras lo tranquilizaron un poco le acaricio la mejilla en un gesto tierno y asintió_ – bien, será como quiera…. Mi chofer es de confianza se llama Henry la esperara en la calle contigua a la salida, el la llevará, el destino es muy privado se lo prometo

 _-Gra_ …

 _-El no dejo que terminara la frase –_ no se atreva a dame las Gracias… aun no estoy seguro de lo que es capaz de hacer y de lo que yo soy capaz

Candy puso su plan en marcha en casa, lo mas difícil era convencer a Anny y no estaba segura de lograrlo, su hermana la conocía y sabia de sus intenciones desde un principio

-Anny necesito pedirte un favor... Yo... Me duele mucho la cabeza creo que está a punto de darme un resfriado no iré a la fiesta de compromiso esta noche y me quedaré en casa

-No te creo, no estás nada enferma ¿que tramas Candy White?

-¡Ay por favor Anny! ¿no puedo siquiera tratar de engañarte? - _desvió la mirada y con un ademán le restó importancia_ \- solo no iré me quedaré en casa

-¿Te quedarás sola? Nuestros padres irán a la celebración y si de verdad te sientes mal mejor que le diga a papá para que se quede...

-¡NO! An... Por favor – _respiro hondo_ \- ¿no se te escapa nada verdad?

-¿Que tramas? - _se cruzó de brazos y espero la respuesta de su hermana_

 _-Cerró los ojos suspiro y contestó_ \- voy a verme esta noche con Albert

-¿Que?...

-Por favor no me juzgues necesito que me apoyes, no he deseado nada más últimamente que estar a solas con el, es lo que quiero

-¿Serán amantes?

-Si

 _-Anny frunció el ceño abrió la boca para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar, en un par de segundos le hiso una única pregunta_ \- ¿Estas enamorada de él?

-¿Porque preguntas eso?

-Contéstame con la verdad Candy, comprendería toda esta locura tuya si estuvieras enamorada de el, pero si es solo por curiosidad o por molestarlo…..

-No se, no se que es el amor solo... No puedo explicar todo lo que siento es demasiado abrumador, me atormenta y más desde la mascarada, pasó algo muy fuerte entre nosotros se creó una especie de vínculo carnal, no sé cómo explicarlo y si quiero descubrirlo debo... Yo necesito... Quiero... ¡por Dios An! deseo con todas mis fuerzas estar con el

-¡Bien! Si vas a escaparte y el compromiso puede que pase a la madrugada tendrás que estar en casa antes de la 1:00am - _se acercó le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo_ \- cuídate mucho espero que él te trate bien y no te arrepientas, se que eres.. demasiado espontanea, eres diferente a lo común y vives a tu modo pero no quiero que sufras, espero que así descubras la forma real de tu corazón - _se giró y salió de la habitación_

-No.. No me arrepentiré

A las ocho de la noche salía la familia White a su compromiso dejando a la menor de sus hijas en cama, a las nueve el servicio de la casa se retiró a sus habitaciones y a las 9:30 Candy salía por la puerta del patio a hurtadillas con un abrigo negro de capucha, recorrió en silencio hasta la entrada y sentía como la adrenalina le hormigueaba los pies y el estomago, recorrió una calle y en la siguiente había un coche como él lo había prometido, con el corazón agitado se acercó y le preguntó al hombre

-Buenas noches señor ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Soy Henry señorita

-Bien, es mi coche - _él le abrió la puerta y ella entró, no había marcha atrás_

El camino no era fuera de lo normal ella lo conocía pero luego entraron por uno de tierra con muchos árboles al rededor y el viaje en ese terreno duró aproximadamente 15 minutos, hasta que logró ver una cabaña grande muy hermosa de un piso completamente de madera, había leña a un lado, la luz del porche estaba encendida ella bajó del coche sin ayuda y se despidió de Henry, en cuanto se giró él estaba ahí parado junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados, el coche arranco y ella se acercó lo suficiente

-así que... Estás aquí, eres la mujer más osada que conozco

-Ella se descubrió la cabeza cubierta por la capucha y lo miro - _tengo muchas cosas pendientes con usted señor_

 _-El le extendió la mano y la atrajo tomándola por la cintura_ \- no hay una persona cerca en kilómetros has venido a la boca del lobo

-Qué emocionante...- _dejo escapar una risita_ \- ¿Y yo seré su caperuza?

 _-Sonrío y la miro profundamente_ \- Ven conmigo hace frío aquí afuera - _tomo su mano y la condujo a la cabaña_

El lugar era muy bello y acogedor, había una pequeña sala con una mesa cuadrada y dos sillas, del otro lado estaba la cocina y por un pasillo en el centro debía de estar la habitación, tenía una chimenea enorme de ladrillo y el resto todo era rústico de madera, mientras ella observaba maravillada el lugar la conmoción agitaba su cuerpo y le agolpaba mil mariposas en su vientre, él le quitó el abrigo y ella se estremeció, tomó sus manos

-¿te gusta?

-Es... Esplendido, grandioso... Y …¿su escondite? ¿De que se esconde aquí?

-De todo y de nada en particular vengo aquí cuando necesito paz y no está tan lejos, antes de que preguntes más quiero que dejes de tratarme de usted, al menos cuando estemos solos, para ti soy Albert, tengo la respuesta a tu pregunta inicial y es nunca... No he traído nunca a una mujer, ni siquiera a Rose y mi Madre

-¿Como sabes que preguntaría eso... Albert?

-Aún crees que soy un mujeriego descarado

-Creo haber escrito una nota en donde dejaría mis prejuicios

-Pero aún lo piensas

se acercó y rodeó su barbilla con su mano y la besó, ella lo abrazo por la cintura y él en seguida se aferró a su espalda con un brazo mientras que su mano apretaba su cuello para atraerla y poseer su boca, era tan delirante su sabor y sus ganas por ella que si no se controlaba lo suficiente la haría suya en el suelo frente a la chimenea, por su parte ella no tenía miedo estaba decidida y acariciaba la espalda de su futuro amante por encima de la fina camisa que llevaba, él detuvo el beso y ella le preguntó con ironía

-¿Iremos a la habitación o... Será en el suelo? – _lo aparto con una mano y lo miro con la cabeza ladeada_

 _-el rió y se relajó ante su determinación_ \- dime.. ¿que es lo que has leído Candy? ¿No tienes un poco de miedo?

 _-Se separó de él y camino por el espacio acercándose a la chimenea y dándole la espalda decidiendo si contarle o no_ \- Tengo 3 libros y el diario de una prostituta francesa que encontré por casualidad en una biblioteca abandonado con otra carátula, es el más completo y detallado, no tengo miedo de ti eres un hombre no un monstruo - _rió un poco_ \- ya te dije que me gustas, no temo lo que vamos a hacer es natural entre un hombre y una mujer solo te pido que... - _giró para verlo a los ojos_ \- Que no seas rudo conmigo

-¡increíble! No dejas de sorprenderme, eres una pequeña y hermosa caja de sorpresas y me encantas.. Mmm ¿yo podría leer ese diario? Si fraguó toda esta influencia en ti tal vez hay algo que no sepa - _la tomo de la mano y la condujo al pasillo hasta la habitación_

-Es enorme y hermosa... ¿Has estado con prostitutas Albert?

-No creo que ayude mi respuesta a que confíes en mí

-Entonces la respuesta es si... De todas formas no pretendo que me hagas una lista y me coloques al final - _ella detalló todo y reparo en la mesita de noche con el licor al parecer Brandy y las esponjas, se giró entrecerró los ojos y le dijo_ \- lo sabes todo, jamás leerás ese diario, si hay algo que no sabes, que lo dudo, yo quiero enseñártelo

-¿Así que sabes para qué es? - _dijo señalando la mesita de noche_ \- tú lo pediste

-¡Lo sé! mi experiencia es teórica Albert tu pondrás la práctica

se desató el pañuelo del cuello se sentó en la cama y se quitó las botas altas que traía y las medias, se levanto y se fue desabrochando los botones que quedaban al frente del vestido ante la vista nublada de Albert, él estaba muy nervioso no sabía por qué ella con esa seguridad lo paralizaba y a la vez lo incitaba de todas las formas posibles, lo miraba fijamente y desabotonó todo hasta la cintura, el trago grueso y se acercó a ella

-eres hermosa _\- susurro en su oído_ \- y te deseo tanto…

 _-Ella acaricio su pecho e hiso lo mismo que con su vestido, desabotonó uno a uno los botones y poco a poco el dejo que le quitara la camisa, ella trazó las líneas de su pecho con sus dedos subió por la vena de su cuello y terminó en su boca_ \- también te deseo Albert

El cerro los ojos y capturó su boca mientras sus manos quitaban el resto de la ropa de ella, la pasión inundaba la habitación a raudales y el calor de sus cuerpos se hiso más Intenso ella quedó desnuda ante sus ojos y el la contemplaba como si fuese una joya valiosa toco sus pechos con suavidad y recorrió su cintura en una caricia, sus respiraciones eran agitadas como si les faltara el aire, y el de la habitación estaba tan viciado de lujuria que cada respiración los enardecía aún más, entonces él se desnudó para ella y al contemplarlo se le secó la boca, era tan viril, tan hombre que se estremeció, quiso tocarlo, pero el aún no podía perder la cabeza, por ella, así que advirtiendo su movimiento la tomo de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y la beso profundamente, su boca parecía hacerle el amor, la recostó sobre la cama mientras la acariciaba, ella estaba aturdida y en cuanto el separó sus labios para besar su cuerpo tomo un poco de conciencia, lo que él le hacía sentir era alucinante, besaba sus senos y los tocaba con una caricia exquisita, cuando introdujo uno en su boca rodeándolo con la lengua ella gimió sin poder evitarlo el calor se agolpaba en su intimidad y sintió como la mano de él cubría esa parte tan suya, con un movimiento tentador acariciándola, trazaba círculos delirantes y luego suavemente introdujo un dedo en su interior y ella se retorció buscando más contacto, luego otro y escucho de su garganta algo parecido a un gruñido y decirle con voz ronca

-Sé que estás esperándome, entrégate, no pienses solo siente

-siguió su consejo y dejo que las sensaciones la envolvieran mientras se movía bajo su cuerpo y sus caricias, en un segundo que pareció eterno explotó en un mar de Pasión, su vientre se contraía en una deliciosa tortura mientras el la sujetaba, estaba fuera de control y cuando fue cesando un poco susurro su nombre entre gemidos, él ya no podía seguir soportando tenerla tan lejos, ella abrió los ojos poco a poco y se encontró con su intensa mirada

-eres tan dulce, tan bella - se separó un poco y ella gimió por su ausencia

-Estas torturándome

-Lo sé... - _tomo el licor con la esponja y le dijo_ \- no te dolerá mi ángel - _se colocó sobre ella, la beso nuevamente y lo introdujo dentro de ella_ \- ¿estas lista?

Ella le sonrió y acaricio su cabello, lo atrajo hacia su boca y lo beso con desenfreno, acaricio sus hombros y se aferró a su espalda

La tomaba con posesión y deseo todo en ella lo hacía arder, besaba su cuello y sus movimientos se hicieron más frenéticos, el poco a poco buscaba la manera de internarse en su hendidura húmeda, en cuanto logró su cometido sintió como ella se tensaba, lo apretaba fuerte y se quedó totalmente quieto esperando que se acostumbrará a su invasión

-¿Estás bien? - _ella asintió_ \- va a pasar pronto lo prometo - _le susurró y beso sus ojos cerrados_

lo abrazo, beso su hombro, mientras poco a poco comenzaba a moverse, el también con movimientos lentos y suaves, la miro a los ojos y ella los cerró como si su mirada la quemara, entonces el la besó y sus cuerpos hechos uno solo bailaban sobre una nube de pasión, se amoldaban perfectamente, para ambos no existía tiempo ni espacio, entre besos y gemidos el repetía su nombre y ella sentía de nuevo el intenso calor que antes la había consumido, enredo sus dedos con los de ella y la cabalgata se hiso más profunda e intensa, cuando ella alcanzó él clímax el se dejó ir con su apasionado orgasmo derramándose en su interior, rodo a su lado trayendo su cuerpo encima de su pecho mientras se calmaban un poco y volvían a la realidad, la abrazo y beso su cabello, agotados se quedaron así tratando de controlar sus respiraciones mientras que pensaban que sus corazones saldrían de su pecho, ella no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que por fin pudo abrir los ojos, puso la barbilla en su mano posada en su pecho y lo miraba detallando su boca, su nariz, sus cejas doradas y sus pestañas cobrizas, cuando el sintió su mirada la observo, ella no pudo evitar perderse en sus hermosos ojos azules

-hola - le dijo el

-Hola - sonrío ella

-Te ves realmente hermosa con tus rizos alborotados como una nube sobre tu cabeza ¿señorita es usted real?

-Lo soy

-Entonces… ¿he muerto esta noche y estoy en el cielo?

 _-Acercó su mano a su rostro y toco sus labios y su mejilla_ \- estaba por preguntar lo mismo, gracias por esta noche Albert

-¿Porque me das las gracias? no te entiendo, debería ser yo quien te las dé a ti por entregarme algo tan preciado para una mujer y... No quiero que lo hagas no te hice un favor Candy te hice el amor...

-Tuvimos relaciones sexuales... - _dijo ella sobresaltándose con la mención de la palabra amor_

-¿Porque siempre tienes que poner tanta distancia entre nosotros?

-Porque... Porque... ¿Es así Albert o no? ¿Como lo haces tú entonces?

-Yo….No….. no quiero que sea así contigo

-¿Que quieres decir?

-No lo sé, solo no quiero sentir que me utilizas como una marioneta

-No entiendo Albert no te utilizo nos juntamos para disfrutar esto ¿o no es así? Explícame entonces… Es Así como lo hacen las personas que son solo amantes

-El no sabía qué decirle, como explicarse el mismo no entendía porque actuaba de esa forma, ella se levanto de la cama y recogió toda su ropa y el sintió temor, temor de que ella se fuera - ¿a donde vas?

-Al tocador, lo necesito y piensa bien lo que vas a decirme cuando regrese, preferiría que no dijeras nada _\- se dio la vuelta y desapareció_

Cuantas veces el no había hecho lo mismo con otras mujeres recoger su ropa e irse, utilizarlas como el había dicho ¡por dios! ellas habrán sentido lo mismo, pero estaban enamoradas, lo sabía, entonces el... ¿La amaba? ¿a ese tormento de mujer? ¿Se Estaba enamorando de ella? Desecho sus pensamientos se levanto, se vistió y salió de la habitación.

-Cuando Candy apareció en la cocina él le había preparado un biombo con frutas picadas en pedacitos y ella se sentó a comerlas

-Es genial, sabes picar fruta - _río, comió la piña y él se sentó a su lado tomando su mano_

-Se hacer más que eso, algún día te lo demostraré

-Está bien, acepto.. - _lo beso en la mejilla y el la atrajo hasta su regazo, la sentó en sus piernas y la beso en los labios_

-Mmmm sabe mejor en tu boca

-¿A si? Eres un adulador - _acaricio su nariz y volvió a besarlo_ \- ¿Que hora es?

-¿Las 12 Porque? Eres cenicienta y te convertirás en calabaza

-Calabazas me dará Anny si no llego, debo irme - _se levanto y fue por su abrigo_

-¿Y te irás caminando?

-No, claro que no, Henry debe estar esperándome afuera

-¿Que? Henry...

-Disculpa me tome el atrevimiento de pedirle que viniera por mí a media noche para llevarme

-¿Entonces él es tu secuaz no el mío?

-Muy gracioso - _abrió la puerta y salió para encontrar el coche esperándola_ \- me agrada Henry, ... Bueno yo... Nos veremos luego

-¿Así te despides de mi? - _Ella Se guindo a su cuello y lo besó, el la rodeo por la cintura y la apretaba a su cuerpo, rompieron el beso pero no se soltaron_ \- no quiero dejarte ir

-Pues no tenemos otra opción - _ella lo soltó y el a regañadientes también la libero de su abrazo, lanzó un beso al aire y Henry le abrió la puerta_

Ambos pasarían la noche solos anhelando estar uno junto al otro. A la mañana siguiente Candy se desperezaba sintiendo el dulce dolorcito prueba de lo que había estado haciendo la noche anterior, sonrío y cuando se levanto de la cama se llevó un susto enorme

-¡Anny por dios! ¿Que haces ahí parada a los pies de mi cama? - _se llevó una mano al pecho_ \- casi paralizas mi corazón

-¿Estás bien?

-¿que? ¿Claro que si, no me vez?

-Te traje el desayuno, como estás enferma...

-¡Gracias! Pero no estoy enferma, lo sabes

-Candy White necesito que me digas que pasó anoche, estuve preocupada por ti casi no preste atención a nada - _decía mientras caminaba hasta sentarse junto a su cama_ \- ¿saliste anoche? es decir ¿te encontraste con el?

-Si - _suspiro con emoción_ \- fue muy emocionante

-Quieres decir que... El y tú... Bueno ya sabes

-Si

-¿Fuiste capaz Candy? - _se levanto de la cama y camino por la habitación angustiada_ \- te entregaste a el señor Andrew así como así y... Ahora que será de ti ¿volverás a verlo?

-An cálmate, quise hacerlo y fue lo más excitante, atrevido y alucinante que he hecho en mi vida.. ¡Claro que volveré a verlo!

-¿Hermana te hiso daño?... ¿tienen un lugar secreto?… imagino que si, no podrías ir a su casa con todos los sirvientes y.. – _se llevo una mano a la boca_ – ya no eres una señorita… ¡ay dios mío! Estas demente

-¡No! Espera, no me hiso daño fue magnifico y es un lugar místico y secreto, la mejor aventura de mi vida – _se removió en la cama de la emoción_ \- Recuerdas que decían que era el amante perfecto _\- rió_ \- lo es... Besarlo, tocarlo y sentirlo es fascinante

-¡Por dios y si quedas embarazada!

-Anny ya basta, existen métodos y tienes que confiar en mí

-¿Hasta cuando se seguirán viendo?

-No lo sé - _al ver reflejado en su rostro la preocupación de su hermana, sintió culpa y quiso aliviarla_ \- no me enamorare de el Anny no podría y nadie más que tú sabe lo nuestro ni lo sabrán jamás, el día a que lo dejemos terminara la historia. No me arrepiento de lo que hice

-¡Está bien! No preguntaré más, es demasiado escandaloso para mí tienes razón pero ten cuidado

A lo lejos escuchaba la voz de George diciendo algo pero sus pensamientos acallaban todo ruido, pensaba en ella otra vez, en todo lo que había pasado, quería verla, se había vuelto una necesidad, dos largos días sin tenerla cerca lo estaba atormentando, un movimiento de manos frente a su rostro lo saco de su ensoñación

acaso has escuchado por casualidad algo de lo que he dicho?

-¿Que? ¿sobre que cosa? ¿Que dijiste?

 _-George respiró profundamente y movía la cabeza en negación_ \- hablaba de las sucursales pero tú estás perdido en el mundo de tu señorita peligrosa, debes hacer algo pareces un demente ¿y esa cara? ¿Porque no la cortejas y ya? acaba con esa agonía tuya

-¿Que dices cortejarla? Me sacaría los ojos y... Ella no quiere ese tipo de relación conmigo, es complicado George, sigamos con el trabajo ¿si? quítamela de la cabeza por un rato al menos

* * *

 **Hacia el siglo XVIII las mujeres en Francia humedecían esponjas con brandy, un licor obtenido de la destilación del vino, y se las introducían en bueno ahí, este era el método mas popular, era un método de barrera y pudiera funcionar, pero los errores existen aun hoy en día, yo le calculo el tiempo de esta historia mas o menos por 1910, por aquella época no todo el mundo estaba enterado pero ya un medico había descubierto el método del ritmo pero no era nada seguro así que el de barrera era el mas usado, también el muy conocido "interrumpido" pero era difícil para ellos resistirse**

 **Al desarrollar esta historia me preguntaba por que ella actuaba de esa forma, no por ser atrevida y proponer la aventura, si no porque rechazaba cualquier sentimiento… pero no se puede jugar con fuego sin quemarse**

 **mercedes: como estará el clima hoy? Jajajaja**

 **tutypineapple: yo tampoco me resistiría aunque tengo vergüenza….**

 **Kira anima: estar enamorado… mmm interesante…. Pero el deseo no es amor o si?**

 **Stormaw: wooooooooow! Si tienes razón no es confiable nada y menos antes, pero desde siempre han existido las mujeres arrojadas, valientes y que parecían estar fuera de su época, como Maria Antonieta (y de ella si se supo mucho por que era Reina) en esos años entre mas prohibido mas excitante, cuantas no habras hecho desastres, claro nadie se entero jajajaja  
**

 **skarllet northm: y yooo…**

 **Tania Lizbeth: crees que esta enamorado?**

 **glenda: Apasionado… Awwww mucho hace que se pierda el recato**

 **Josie: como siempre diste en el clavo, el no es tan coqueto. Pero los prejuicios son alarmantes, ambos tendrán que aprender, lo harán juntos**

 **Alyvenus: mmmm a quien no!**

 **Nelly: ya vez, muy difícil…**

 **Luz: yo tampoco como crees, pero ella piensa que a el no le importa…. Me recuerda a la canción de Enrique Iglesias Ruleta Rusa…**

 **Caliente….. Caliente… así se puso todo a ver cuantas estrellas me gano con esto? del romance rosa a la pasión roja…jajajaja Saludos y un gran abrazo a todas hasta mañana ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando la vio en la plaza con su hermana y otras señoritas una tarde su corazón se agitó tan fuerte que le corto la respiración por un segundo, ella debió sentir su mirada porque se giró y sus ojos se encontraron, el le dedico media sonrisa y ella esquivo la mirada y fingió no haberlo visto, se acercó al grupo y las saludo cortésmente una a una

-Ver a un grupo de mujeres tan bellas siempre alegra mi día

 _-Candy puso los ojos en blanco_ \- ¿no es raro cierto? Que fácil se alegran sus días señor Andrew - _se giró a su hermana y le dijo_ \- An estaré en la biblioteca - _hiso una reverencia general_ \- con permiso me retiro, que tengan un buen día

Albert esperó unos minutos y se despidió de las señoritas, Anny miró a Albert tratando de descifrarlo y con disimulo lo siguió con la mirada, él entró en la biblioteca casi desierta y la consiguió sola en uno de los pasillos, desde el otro lado del estante de libros el tomo uno y dejo un espacio por el que la veía leer, ella levanto la mirada apenas y sonrío

-¿Estas espiándome?

-Necesito verte

-Ya me estás viendo

-Así no, dime que irás a la cabaña, Henry te esperará

 _-Ella rió, dejo el libro tapando el espacio y camino al final del pasillo, el la siguió y coincidieron por fin protegidos por el grueso del estante, el la tomo de la cintura y ella le acarició el cabello_ \- ¿quieres que me escapé de nuevo?

-Quiero que te escapes conmigo siempre ¿lo harás?

-Si... Pasado Mañana a las 11:00 de la noche, dile a Henry

 _-El la miro y acortó el espacio con ansiedad besando sus labios con vehemencia y ella le respondió de la misma forma_ \- te estaré esperando

Ella se zafó de sus brazos sin decir nada más y salió de la biblioteca, lo hacía sentir impotente no podía controlarla, sus movimientos dependían de los de ella y eso lo volvía loco.

Sus encuentros en la cabaña se daban esporádicamente cada vez con más ansiedad, más apasionados y más intensos... Candy disfrutaba de sus escapadas, pero nunca podía quedarse, volvía a casa siempre entrada la madrugada y cada vez le costaba más convencerlo de dejarla ir y convencerse de dejarlo, el hacía que el reloj girara y se detuviera a su antojo, una madrugada en la habitación después de una increíble velada juntos el recorría su rostro con ternura como delineando cada detalle y ella tenía los ojos cerrados cuando le preguntó

-¿Que haces? Siento tu mirada fija en mi rostro

-Me gusta mirarte, y quiero tatuarte en mi memoria, no sé cuándo será la próxima vez que te tenga así, desnuda en mi cama

 _-Sonrió, Abrió los ojos y lo miro_ \- me gustan tus ojos, me hacen pensar en el cielo del campo

-Puede que ahora metafóricamente sea así - _la atrajo bajo su cuerpo y la aprisionó con sus caderas_ \- seamos un paisaje libre, yo seré el cielo y tú serás los árboles y la grama de primavera, así siempre estaré sobre ti y contigo

 _-Lo abrazo riendo y le dijo_ \- me encanta la idea, pero de esa forma solo podremos mirarnos nunca alcanzarnos

-Ahora si, cuando cae la noche y comienza la madrugada, cuando nadie nos ve - _la beso volviendo a unirse a ella con la libertad y la hermosura del paisaje del campo en sus mentes_

Pasaron tres meses y su trato ante los demás era el mismo, apenas, con indiferencia, trataban de no mirarse, hablarse o estar muy cerca, pero a solas encerrados en aquella cabaña eran amantes apasionados

Una noche en la que iba a escabullirse a el escondite de su amante Anny estaba parada detrás de ella en el espejo del tocador

-¿Te irás esta noche verdad?

-Si, quiero verlo

-Hermana… ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir con él y este juego de amantes ocultos?

 _-Ella suspiro y busco una respuesta convincente y sincera_ \- no lo sé, es adictivo, es... El mismísimo paraíso

-¡Madre mía! Quiero entenderte hermana y... Encontré tus libros fantásticos

-¿En donde? ¿Como los encontraste?

-Te conozco perfectamente sé dónde los ocultarías que nadie buscaría

-¿Y bien leíste alguno?

-¡Por dios no! Solo los mire pero debo confesar que... Bueno si, no lo leí todo solo un par de páginas y fueron suficientes para que me horrorizará

-¿Cuál? ¿Cuál de ellos?

-El Diario de Margot Leblanc... Es... ¿Es real, esa mujer existió?

-¡Claro que existió! fue un hallazgo, como descubrir un tesoro - _giró y la arrastro hasta sentarse en la cama_

-Margot tuvo una vida triste An a los 11 años quedó huérfana de madre y su familia era muy pero muy pobre, entonces su padrastro que era un desgraciado la vendió a un burdel a los 13 años, aún era una niña, a los 15 quiso suicidarse por la vida horrible que llevaba en el burdel y su libertad costaba mucho dinero, al fin no se quitó la vida, no pudo, se armo de valor para conseguir su libertad, tendría a los amantes más ricos para que le pagarán más y poder reunir el dinero algún día y poder ser libre, fue así como empezó a utilizar su cuerpo como una herramienta para el placer, encontró formas de satisfacer tanto a los hombres que deliraran, las formas las describe detalladamente, su nombre artístico era Dessiré, y pronto comenzó a ganar fama entre los hombres y su precio a ser elevado, sabía todas las formas de tener a un hombre a sus pies, muchos se enamoraron de ella y dejaban todo su dinero y joyas con tal de tocarla, eso no era amor, era lujuria, pensaba que el amor existía claro, pero no era con dinero joyas y una estatus social si no en el alma, algo muy dentro que quemaba, nunca lo conocería porque nadie querría a una prostituta, sabía fingir el placer en su propio cuerpo para aumentar el de su compañero más no lo sintió verdaderamente hasta que un día…. un cliente... Un hombre joven, guapo, castaño, de ojos de un azul oscuro que evocaba el mar profundo, bastante tentador pago la suma más alta por sus servicios y ella quiso complacerlo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que al tratar de hacer su trabajo como siempre ¡el dijo que no! Que había pagado pero sería él quien le causara un placer arrebatador a ella... Y así fue por primera vez Dessiré sentía que con él… el mundo cobraba vida, él iba con ella los jueves de cada semana y era el día en que ella revivía de sus cenizas, solo para estar con el... La cercanía de ambos se fue haciendo más intensa y ella se enamoró perdidamente, tanto así que no podía seguir siendo prostituta después de haberlo conocido, el amor que sintió Dessiré le quemaba, como siempre lo había imaginado, era fantástico sentir tanto y todo por alguien pero al mismo tiempo era una estaca, le dolía intensamente todo lo que los separaba, quería ser solo de él, su cuerpo era prisionero de el burdel y su alma prisionera de aquel hombre, ¿Qué era suyo realmente?... los Jueves de cada semana solo eso…..no podía pertenecerle a el y seguir siendo prostituta y tampoco podía pertenecer a el burdel pretendiendo que el era un cliente más, la estaba destrozando, le faltaba poco dinero para comprar su libertad y lo consiguió más pronto de lo que imaginó, y cuando se lo entregó todo a su amo él lo rechazó, le dijo que era la mejor prostituta en todo París y había hecho de su negocio el lugar más concurrido, por ende a él… el hombre más rico y no le vendería su libertad porque no necesitaba su dinero si no a ella

-Que historia tan trágica…. ¿como es que te gusta?

-Me gustan los detalle sórdidos - _río por la cara que colocaba su hermana_ – no es cierto, es que no todo el mundo tiene la fortuna de conocer la Pasión por completo y a pesar de la vida de ella tan marcada lo consiguió, solo que…. Le trajo mucho dolor

-¿Y el, el también la quería? ¿Porque no hiso nada?

-El... Era un buen hombre, pero no podía hacer nada, ella no menciona que el se haya enamorado, solo todo lo que le hacía sentir, él era un hombre casado tenía hijos y mujer An, solo que según le contó era infeliz, su esposa era una mujer fría y sin sentimientos, en la cama era igual, como hacerlo como un saco de patatas, por eso iba con ella para hacerla sentir y el enardecerse con su pasión

-¿Y cuánto tiempo...? Bueno que pasó luego al final

-El diario acaba cuando el la deja definitivamente en una ocasión planean huir pero él se arrepiente, por sus hijos... Los amaba... Y ella lo dejo ir porque no tenía cabida en su mundo, ni ella en el de el, no podía ser, Supongo que ella siguió siendo prostituta toda su vida o quién sabe que fue de Dessiré, fue infeliz siempre y se entregaba a cientos de hombres pero solo uno la hizo sentir viva, logro entregarle pasión y amor al mismo tiempo

-¿Es por eso que estás con el señor Andrew? ¿te hace sentir Pasión y Amor?

 _-Candy no respondió y frunció en ceño_ \- me hace sentir deseada

-¡Entiendo!... – _le dedico una larga mirada_ \- me voy a dormir para que puedas correr a sus brazos - _beso su frente_ \- tu resumiste mejor la historia lo que leí era muy sórdido en verdad, muy detallado - _se despidió y salió a su habitación_

Candy sonrió y recitó una frase de memoria del diario para ella

 _" no me arrepiento de la vida que me tocó vivir, ni de las pocas decisiones que tome, quizá no fueron las correctas pero si las que anhelaba, porque pude conocerlo a él, porque pude sentir el fuego en sus brazos y el amor en mi corazón, no importó el corto tiempo, con tal de sentir la libertad que me daban sus besos"_

 _Margot Leblanc_

Esa noche hacía mucho frío y prácticamente corrió a la cabaña abrió la puerta entro y lo vio sentado en una silla junto al fuego, hizo el intento de levantarse pero ella lo interrumpió mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba

-No te levantes iré contigo, muero de frío - _soltó una risita y camino hacia el lentamente mientras lo miraba_

Había algo distinto, su mirada, parecía cansada y la ternura se instaló en su corazón, ahí de pie lo abrazo mientras el la abrazaba por la cintura y apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, lo escucho suspirar y acaricio su cabello dulcemente

-¿Que te sucede mi príncipe?

-Solo... Quería estar así contigo poder tocarte y abrazarte

-También yo - _dijo y lo abrazo más fuerte_

-Cada vez quiero tenerte más tiempo conmigo, no es suficiente para mí y siempre creo que es la última, que no volverás

 _-Era la misma angustia que ella sintiera y separó su abrazo levanto su falda y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el, tomó su rostro con sus manos para que la mirara y suspiro_ \- no quiero que sea la última no tengo el valor suficiente para dejarte y confió en que lo harás tú…. ¿que nos esta pasando? Se supone que no debemos cruzar los límites - _recorrió su rostro con sus manos con infinita ternura_ \- por favor

 _-El la miraba hipnotizado_ \- no puedo, cuando estoy contigo no tengo límites Candy, no quiero tenerlos - _miro sus labios y los toco suavemente_ \- haces que pierda la razón y me encanta - _la beso profundamente_

Ella enredó sus dedos en su cabello y el la atrajo mas a su cuerpo deseando perderse mientras que ella dejaba sus labios para besar su cuello y lamer el lóbulo de su oreja causando que se estremeciera y gimiera, el la separo un poco para desabrochar y sacar su blusa, el frio había pasado dando cabida a un calor intenso que se prolongaba por el fuego de la chimenea, el acariciaba su espalda, sus hombros y su pecho mientras la besaba de nuevo en los labios y bajaba por su cuello ella extasiada susurraba su nombre entrecortadamente, la sujeto levantándose con ella de la silla y ella lo rodeo la cintura con las piernas sin dejar de besarle el cuello, el la llevo a la habitación y se entregaron todo el uno al otro, sus cuerpos hablaban por ellos y no podían dejar de unirse y adorarse.

Un día en una celebración de sociedad a la que asistían un caballero acaparaba evidentemente la atención de Candy él no la dejaba ni un minuto y se proponía ser su acompañante esa noche, Albert tenía los ojos encendidos de rabia y su mirada no se apartaba de los dos

-¿porque no la rescatas? róbatela de la fiesta - _dijo George en voz baja_

-Parece que ella está encantada con Russell

 _-George se encogió de hombros_ \- entonces tú tienes de donde escoger, al fin y al cabo ella no es nada tuyo

Albert frunció el ceño y se les acercó una señorita

-Buenas noches señores, Señor Andrew me preguntaba si quisiera... Bueno, tal vez podría acompañarme para el próximo baile

 _-Albert miró a George buscando ayuda y este miro a otro lado_ \- seguro señorita, como guste estaré encantado - _beso su mano y de dedico una inclinación_

El baile comenzó y aunque Candy sabía muy bien dónde estaba el "de coqueto con una chica" ella aparento no importarle, bebió del ponche y miro por encima del hombro de su acompañante, esa mujer aprovechaba la cercanía de manera descarada, y el no hacía nada, estaba furiosa, no debería el no es nada suyo, pero le costaba respirar, tomo todo el trago y se disculpó

-Lo siento señor Russell, disculpe pero necesito un poco de aire, volveré en un rato

-¿Se siente bien?

-Si es que no debí tomar esto tan rápido, con permiso - _hiso una reverencia y salió del salón_

En el jardín ella respiro con fuerza, quería gritar de la impotencia, pensaba como era posible sentir celos, eso era grave, no debería sentir nada.

-¡Por dios! Que esta pasándome, Albert Andrew no es nada para mí, pero no puedo soportarlo - _pensaba, pateo la hierva y se abrazó, de pronto sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban y le colocaban un abrigo, cerró los ojos de pura frustración y suspiro_

El no la había perdido de vista y cuando ella salió del Salón a los pocos minutos la siguió Russell, Albert se segó de celos y antes de que terminara el baile beso la mano de la señorita y le pidió disculpas indicándole que esa noche no era buena compañía, apuró sus pasos y salió detrás de ellos

* * *

 **Ya es suficiente... solo falta un detonante... Gracias por sus mensajes, en realidad los disfruto mucho Glenda: felicidades por el bebé, hasta yo me puse sensible jajaja, o Avanza la relación o Se dejan no hay mas opciones.**

 **Este capitulo corto es para que procesen un poco lo del Diario, para las chicas sensibles como Anny. ;) hasta mañana**


	8. Chapter 8

Candy giró y se encontró con el señor Russell sonriéndole

-No creo que deba estar sola en este frío, así que vine a protegerla

-Creí que... No necesito protección señor...Realmente todos los hombres son iguales ¿cierto? Unos coquetos…. No le pedí que me siguiera

-No soy así con todas, solo con la dama que me interese y usted es una belleza señorita White - _dijo mientras se acercaba_

 _-Candy estaba lista para enfrentarse a Russell, esa situación solo la molestaba mas, había tratado de deshacerse de el toda la noche pero era muy persistente y no tenia ánimos de discutir frente a todo el salón -_ En Verdad es usted un Iluso y…..

-Generalmente las damas son mas coquetas, usted sin embargo atrae con su forma de flirteo y es tan bella que es imposible evitarla – _toco su mejilla_

 _-Ella le aparto la mano con los ojos encendidos de furia – ¿_ flirteo? ¿Que demonios se ha creído usted? Pedazo de cretino yo….

Esa cercanía y los gestos de Russell no pasaron desapercibidos para Albert que los observaba y se reunió con ellos en un par de zancadas interrumpiendo a Candy

-No veo la razón de un encuentro tan privado en el jardín

-Alb...Señor Andrew...No es un encuentro privado

-¡Ah no! eso parece

-Si así fuera no creo que sea asunto suyo Andrew - _le replicó Russell_

-Pues si es asunto mío - _la tomo de la mano le quitó el abrigo y se lo devolvió a su dueño atónito con un golpe en el pecho_ \- no quiero verlo cerca de ella ¿entiende? - _la arrastro por el jardín hasta un pequeño laberinto lejos de la mansion y se internó con ella_

 _-Candy que no había podido reaccionar a tiempo lo seguía poniendo en orden sus pensamientos_ \- ya para Albert ¿que estás haciendo?

-No se, y no me importa, solo quiero que estés lejos de ese hombre

 _-Ella se soltó y el se giro para verla a los ojos aún estaba furioso_ \- no tienes el derecho de impedirme tener amistades, ese es mi problema, ya tenia controlada la situación, además tu estabas feliz bailando tan cerca de esa…. Esa señorita….

-No lo es, no es solo tu problema - _se pasó las manos por el cabello tratando de calmarse pero sus palabras lograron enfurecerlo mas_ \- ¿qué hacías con él en el jardín? ¿te citaste a solas con Russell? ¿Para qué? ¿querías que fuera tu amante? - _debió advertir su reacción o necesitaba que ella lo hiciera reaccionar pero que le cruzara la cara con un buen golpe no le dolió más de lo que le dolían sus actos sumada a la impotencia de aquella tormentosa relación_

-¡Idiota! - _le dijo con la indignación a flor de piel, todo su cuerpo se tensó y los sentimientos se agolparon todos juntos en su pecho haciéndola pedazos_ \- ¡te odio! ¡Te odio Albert Andrew! - _ya no podía seguir fingiendo y rompió en llanto frente a él ¿acaso el creía que era una mujer fácil?_

El dolor de sus palabras la atravesó como la realidad, se había prometido desde que lo viera por primera vez no enamorarse de el, se lo prometió a su hermana y a el mismo, había fallado, su orgullo le impedía darse cuenta o quizá aceptarlo desde siempre.

Consciente de lo que había dicho su rabia se esfumó al verla llorar e intentó acercarse pero no sabia como

-Candy... Candy perdóname no debí...

-No te me acerques _\- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y sollozando_ – lo hice todo mal contigo…. Jamás debí enredarme así con nadie, pero no pensé solo quise sentir…. Russell es un Cretino me siguió…. yo nunca….tal vez merezco que pienses lo peor de mi…. – _se limpio nuevamente las lagrimas y se irguió respirando profundamente_ \- es suficiente, debimos parar hace mucho, no volveremos a vernos

-No hagas esto... - _se acercó un paso y ella lo detuvo_ \- mi ángel sé que fui un idiota tienes razón pero no soporto seguir fingiendo no puedo ser indiferente como tú, me importas demasiado

-¿como yo?... ¿crees que es fácil para mi? Yo….- _suspiro tratando de no llorar mas_ \- ¿Te importo o solo crees que soy de tu propiedad? - _se le aceleró el corazón pensando fríamente que lo suyo había llegado muy lejos el también le importaba y tampoco podía seguir soportando el secreto_ , _tomo aire y lo soltó muy lentamente derrotada_ \- ¿que quieres de mí?

-¿Que… que quiero? - _el la tomo por un brazo y la acercó a su cuerpo, juro maldiciones y sus palabras salieron directamente de su pecho_ \- te quiero a ti, eres mi fugitiva Candy, siempre huyes de mi, pero eres mía, eres mi carcelera me tienes a tu voluntad ya no puedo suplicarte más y bailar al son que me toques ¿quieres mi alma? ¿Mi vida? entonces tómala

-Albert.. - _pronunció su nombre con voz temblorosa_

sintió su boca reclamarla con ansias, con desesperación y en la soledad de aquel laberinto solo la luna era testigo del el mundo que dejaba de existir, la frescura de la noche pronto rozaba su piel hirviendo y la desesperación se convirtió en un elemento compartido del cual ambos quisieron aferrarse, el la recostó en la hierva fresca y ella se deshacía de su chaqueta y desataba su corbata, luego sacaba su camisa y desabrochaba el pantalón, a su vez el la abrazaba y levantaba su falda, los dos se necesitaban, necesitaban sentir que se pertenecían, no hubo premeditación ni pensaron demasiado, él se movía dentro de ella mientras la besaba y tocaba, ella abrazaba su cuerpo con posesión, negándose a dejarlo ir, le susurró al oído "eres mía, solo mía" entre tanto ella besaba su cuello, la embestía con impaciencia y la acariciaba con ternura ella dejó escapar un gemido y alcanzó la cúspide de su frenesí arrastrándolo con ella… cuando todo acabó el enterró su cara en su cuello y fueron consientes de que no sabían expresarse de otro modo.

-Por dios, perdóname

-Te había perdonado desde antes

 _-El se levanto para mirarle a los ojos_ \- ¿me odias?

-Aún te odio - _beso su frente y sus labios con infinita ternura_

-La ayudo a levantarse y luego de ponerse presentables ninguno dijo más palabras hasta que ella tomó la valentía

-No me sigas, Albert no podemos seguir con esto, lo sabes, hemos cruzado los límites, Yo… esto me duele mucho y…. gracias de corazón por...

 _-El la interrumpió con el ceño fruncido_ \- no me des las gracias, no lo hagas...

 _-sonrió sin ganas_ \- Adiós mi príncipe – _lo miro por unos largos segundos_ , _se dio la vuelta y camino lo más rápido que pudo para salir del laberinto, no lloraría otra vez, sería fuerte_

El se quedo quieto no podía moverse, no sabía qué hacer, ella le estaba desgarrando el corazón las maldiciones juradas no eran suficientes y decidió ir a casa, tranquilizarse y pensar

Los días pasaron y no fueron los mejores para Candy, no salía casi de su casa y se encerraba en su habitación a leer pero no leía nada, lloraba casi siempre y abrazaba su almohada hasta que se quedaba dormida exhausta, a veces salía al jardín y se quedaba pensativa mirando un punto fijo y fue así como la encontró su hermana cansada de verla en ese estado de ánimo

-Traje algunas galletas y leche, no has comido casi nada ¿porque no me cuentas lo que te pasa? Archie me comentó que te veías triste y yo pienso lo mismo, es por El señor Andrew estoy segura, discutieron ¿el te hiso algo?

 _-Lanzo una sonrisita irónica_ \- eres terrible, no estoy tan triste solo... - _suspiro_ \- lo extraño, se acabó todo Anny, no mas amantes secretos

-¿Lo amas?

-No es tan fácil An es.. Complicado

-No es complicado decir lo que se siente Candy

-No, es complicado sentirlas, no me preguntes por el ya se termino la aventura, es como cuando se termina un libro la historia te intriga, te atrapa, te envuelve y luego acaba y deja un pequeño vacío

-No es igual, si son finales felices quedas conforme imaginando que será para siempre pero si es así, como tú aventura que termino destrozándote el corazón el vacío se hace más grande y te angustia pensar en lo que pudo ser diferente ¿porque no lo buscas?

-No, no puedo, no podemos seguir así y….ya sé que quiero, visitemos a Tom y conozcamos a nuestro sobrino me hará bien irme al campo, estoy asfixiándome, me agobia luchar con las ganas de correr a verlo, tenías razón Anny este juego me superó

-¡Muy bien! Mamá y Papa estarán felices

George encontró a Albert detrás de un escritorio caoba tomando de un líquido dorado bastante fuerte

-Ahora sé que se siente querer a alguien que no le interesa ningún futuro contigo, George lo estoy pagando todo

-¡Hasta que el cazador fue cazado! Vine a buscarte, vamos a algún bar, algún sitio en donde puedas olvidar tanta cursilería

-¿Vienes a decirme "te lo dije"? Ella me dejó se llevó mi valor y mi máscara de seductor

-Tienes dos opciones resignarte y olvidarla o luchar y conquistar su corazón

-No quiero pensar en ninguna ahora, no sé si me perdone, hice una tontería, no fui capaz de retenerla

-Muy bien, te dejo con tu desgracia para que sigas lamiéndote la herida, tienes dos días si no te recuperas iré por ella y la traeré para que vea con sus propios ojos lo que hizo contigo, por cierto, no quisiera empeorar las cosas pero…. corren rumores de una relación entre ustedes, Russell informo muy en detalle su altercado algunos no lo creen, y otros exageran diciendo que entre ustedes hay una relación clandestina

 _-Sonrío sin ganas y se dejó caer en el escritorio_ – tengo que superarla, si no yo mismo iré a buscarla y no la dejaré ir

Dos semanas después Albert se había enterado que los White partieron a Sussex a visitar a su hijo por unas semanas, su vida no era la misma, ya no le apetecía seguir siendo un conquistador después de ella ninguna otra le hacía gracia, la extrañaba mucho y se dedicó a cargarse de trabajo para no pensarla tanto, funcionaba durante el día pero en la noche a solas en su cama la imaginaba completamente a su lado y supo que haría lo que fuera necesario para conquistarla, esperaría su regreso y buscaría la forma de estar con ella.

Candy quien estaba feliz por su hermano observaba como él abrazaba con adoración a su esposa y a su pequeño hijo, en sus ojos brillaba la felicidad, cuando se quedaron solos con su sobrino el puso al bebé en sus brazos y le sonrió

-¡Te vez bien hermanita!

-que gracioso Tom... - _ella veía al bebé y luego a él_ \- ¿eres feliz? ¿Con el matrimonio? ¿No te sientes prisionero?

-No, no me siento así amo a mi esposa y a este pequeñito y ellos me hacen feliz, ¡sabes! esto de ser padre es toda una aventura

-¿Que?... ¿Dices que es una aventura?

-Si hermana, cuando te arriesgas a algo desconocido y te enfrentas a los cambios inesperados es una aventura.. No siempre tiene que ser irte a recorrer el mundo, escalar montañas y conocer mucha gente de diferentes culturas, es mas bien metafórico, la aventura está en el día a día - _la miro detallándola_ \- estas diferente ¿acaso Londres domo a la fierecilla salvaje del campo? ¿Hay algún pretendiente? Definitivamente Estas diferente

-¡No! - _dijo entregándole al niño_ \- no hay nadie, yo soy la misma de siempre Tom

-¡Bah! te conozco desde que naciste revoltosa... Además Anny me pidió que hablara contigo sobre un alguien especial para ti ¿que es lo que pasa?

-Anny habla demasiado, no pasa absolutamente nada en Londres

-Se por nuestra madre que habla más que Anny que ustedes dos están a punto de enredar a dos caballeros importantes y maravillosos, ya me enteré de Archie Conrwell ¿como se llama el que te trae por las nubes Candy?

-De verdad que mama cuenta los pollos antes de nacer y Albert no me trae de las nubes Tom

-¡Albert! Mmmm muy bien hermana debe ser muy paciente para tratar contigo y quererte mucho para insistir, porque la verdad ya sabia su nombre... - _rió sacando una carta de su bolsillo_ \- esto llegó esta mañana, de Albert Andrew para Candice White

-El... ¿Me escribió?

-Si ¿quieres leerla o la tiro a la basura?

-Yo...quiero leerla

 _-Le entregó la carta -_ deja de pelear contigo misma y con tus sentimientos Candy se feliz otra vez - _acaricio su cabello y la dejo sola_

 _Señorita Candice White_

 _No sé si aún me odia, mi estupidez me dominó o tal vez es que no quería perderla, me niego a perderla, necesito que sepa que estoy esperando su regreso para que podamos hablar sinceramente, la hecho de menos y prefiero correr detrás de usted que no tenerla cerca. Albert_

Ella acaricio la hoja, la apretó contra su pecho, cerró los ojos y suspiro

-¡claro que te odio!

Las semanas en el campo le hicieron bien a todos y de regreso en Londres estaban felices, Anny volvería a ver a Archie con quien mantenía correspondencia y Candy... Sentía como su corazón se agitaba sabiendo que otra vez estaba en la misma ciudad que él ¿que haría cuando lo tuviera cerca? dos días después el entraba en el salón de los White, hizo una reverencia a la familia y todos lo saludaron

-Creo que la visita no es para nosotros querido, es maravilloso verlo señor Andrew - _la señora White se llevaba a su esposo del brazo_

 _-Tampoco para mí_ \- dijo Anny y le guiñó el ojo a su hermana saliendo detrás de sus padres

Por primera vez Candy estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y no hablaba o lo miraba

 _-el se acercó tomo su mano que estaba temblando y la beso_ \- hola preciosa, quiero que hablemos por favor

-Si yo también necesito hablarte, pero no aquí, acompáñame, caminemos un rato por el jardín

 _-Se sentaron en el banco y ninguno de los dos emitió palabra alguna entonces el decidido le dijo todo lo que había aguardado desde hace semanas_ \- estoy dispuesto a conquistar tu corazón, a ser más que tu amante, tu amigo tal vez, encontrar otra forma de canalizar lo nuestro, así me quede solo como amigo el resto de mis días, necesito estar a tu lado, nunca antes sentí algo así por alguien no sé cómo comportarme

-Ella al escuchar tal declaración le empezaron a temblar las manos y su corazón quería salir de su pecho, debía responder pero las palabras se hacían un nudo en la garganta, estaba muy nerviosa, eso no lo esperaba en absoluto, se levanto del banco tratando de respirar un poco más lento y fue hasta el borde de la cerca el la siguió y tocó su mano

-yo no pretendía asustarte o perturbarte, créeme por favor solo estoy siendo sincero no puedo seguir ocultando lo que siento te quiero

-Albert - _dijo ella pausadamente enredando su mano con la de el_ \- ya has dicho todo, y debo estar loca pero te creo...lo que más deseo ahora es quitarme las máscaras y los disfraces que tenía incluso antes de la mascarada en donde me permití acercarme a ti por primera vez y dejar que me conozcas por completo, como soy en realidad, lo que hay en mi corazón, quiero ganarme tu amistad, podríamos empezar por ahí hasta que yo.. Logré confiar lo suficiente en ti y en mi para abrirte mi corazón

-Créeme mi ángel que no deseo otra cosa en el mundo, está vez lograste retener mi mirada y no quiero apartarla hacia alguien más, no puedo, mi máscara de seductor, era solo eso, una mascara, solo la use para evitar atarme a un matrimonio y no quería perder mi libertad, tenía miedo tal vez a sentir todo esto - _le decía al tiempo que ella tocaba su mejilla en un gesto tierno sin desenredar sus manos_

-Tal parece, que no logramos retener nuestra libertad, en esta sociedad llena de máscaras, las nuestras no duraron mucho, pero desde hoy entre nosotros, no más máscaras lo prometo

-Quiero pedirte perdón por... Lo que pasó entre nosotros la última vez fue una locura, si te hubiese embarazado yo...

-¡No estoy embarazada Albert!

-Pues, soy totalmente responsable de eso y lo que te dije...lo siento mucho

 _-Ella acaricio sus manos y las besó_ \- también lo siento, perdóname yo no fui capaz de dejarte saber lo que sentía por ti, mi orgullo fue mas fuerte, no debí haberte golpeado y soy tan responsable como tú perdimos el control

-Necesito mucho control ahora para no besarte

-También yo... ¿Pero esta vez haremos lo correcto verdad?

-Por ti, seré célibe hasta que tú quieras - _el rió y ella le dedico una amplia sonrisa_

-¿Puedes Abrazarme? _– el la miro con dulzura y se abrazaron un rato largo_

Anny observaba como el señor Andrew se despedía de su hermana con un beso en la mano y luego en la mejilla y esta se quedaba embelesada viéndolo partir, nunca imaginó verlos así y sonrío ampliamente

-¿entonces aclararon las cosas entre ustedes?

-¿Que?.. Ah si, somos amigos

-¿Amigos? Solo eso

-Si, vamos a darnos una oportunidad diferente ¿sabes? Y eso es un gran paso para ambos

-Debe serlo, el señor coqueto y la señorita indiferente, un gran paso en verdad ¿pero tú sientes más que simple amistad verdad? Y el también, te adora lo he visto en sus ojos

-Anny es muy difícil para ambos aceptar algo así y lo tomaremos con mucha calma

-Lo que ustedes tienen los supera es evidente, es muy extraño

-¿Te quedas mas tranquila si te digo que lo quiero?

-¿Es Así?

-Descubrí la verdadera forma de mi corazón An… y tiene su rostro, su sonrisa y sus ojos, es así…. – _le sonrió tímidamente a su hermana_

* * *

 **Holaaaaa ahora si, Romance y amor... Mañana es el último asi que preparadas para mas sorpresas?**


	9. Chapter 9

Pasaron las semanas y se veían de vez en cuando para hablar o comer juntos, poco a poco se iban conociendo, él descubrió en ella a una mujer alegre y divertida, soñadora y dulce... Ella percibió que él no era un coqueto perdido solo demasiado amable, a veces simpático y a veces tierno, muy complaciente, aunque de vez en cuando era serio e imponente sobre todo en cuestiones de trabajo, era difícil evitar un beso, más cercanía, pero estaban haciendo un esfuerzo, ellos sabían muy bien adonde los llevaría, el deseo persistía pero debían controlarlo, pasaban horas hablando casi de cualquier cosa y compartían opiniones, muy poco surgía un tema de discusión en el que no estaban de acuerdo y entonces ella hacía ese gesto odioso con los ojos y le sacaba la lengua de modo infantil a lo que él solo podía reír y abrazarla, remedio que curaba toda molestia entre ellos, a medida que se conocían más su confianza iba en aumento, y su amor también. Un día en el jardín de los White ella le leía en francés un libro cuando el la interrumpió

-Tengo que contarte un secreto

 _-Ella cerró el libro con emoción y se volvió para mirarlo_ \- ¡de verdad! Pues que esperas dímelo ahora

-Acompañe a cierto amigo a una famosa joyería hace una semana

-¿Es eso cierto Albert? ¿Te dijo cuándo será? Hace una semana, es mucho tiempo...¿no se habrá arrepentido verdad?

-Candy son muchas preguntas y se requiere de valor para hacer una propuesta de ese tipo

-¿Estas diciéndome que aún lo está pensando? No sé que tanto tarda están locos el uno por el otro, si yo fuera hombre y quisiera comprometerme se lo diría directamente a la dama sin tanto rodeo, ah eso sí, tiene que ser muy romántico

-¿Ah siiiii? Y como planearías eso tan romántico si puedo saber, por qué ese es el detalle, es ahí cuando un hombre pierde el valor, pensando de que si mete la pata en la proposición ella no aceptará

-Mmmm tienes razón... Requiere de tiempo... Aunque ya An está tan enamorada que lo vera perfecto y romántico si Archie llega y solo se lo pide - _río ella por la broma pero él estaba serio_

-No es tan sencillo

-Albert, lo romántico es que surja de su corazón que sea sincero y ella le corresponderá también desde su corazón, si hablas con Archie dale valor mi hermana lo adora

-Seguro.. _\- dedicándole una larga mirada de reojo_ \- ustedes ya no van a tantas reuniones como antes ¿ha pasado algo? - _dijo él cambiando de tema ya que lo ponía un poco en_ tensión

-Ha pasado mucho, acaso no te has enterado, somos el cotilleo y por obvias razones no nos invitan más, no por Anny que a todos les cae bien, es por mí y mi muy íntima amistad con el señor Andrew, están furiosas por qué piensan que he sacado del mercado al soltero más cotizado - _reía a todo pulmón como si se tratara de un chiste_

-¿Eso hiciste?... ¿Y es algo que no están dispuestas a perdonar?

-No lo creo Albert, muchas guardaban la esperanza de enamorarte y casarse contigo, lo sabes... Aunque... Creo que están a tiempo ¿no te parece? Aun estas soltero

-Es cierto aún sigo soltero hasta la fecha pero no disponible Candy, por qué mi corazón está unido a ti u mi cuerpo es esclavizado a tus manos - _decía al tiempo que tomaba su mano_

-Albert...yo... No sé cómo...tú...Me pone nerviosa que me digas esas cosas ¿haríamos tiempo recuerdas?

-Cada minuto que pasó contigo se me hace eterno, no crees que eres cruel con ambos, llevamos meses haciendo de amigos, aunque podría esperar si tú me dieras un beso, me conformare con solo eso

 _-Ella soltó una risita cómplice y le dijo_ \- ¡lo haré! te daré un beso...!no! te daré los suficientes para que me regales una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustan - _lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastró hasta un lugar más apartado entre los árboles, se abrazó a su cuello y lo beso, así estuvieron un rato, hasta que el la separó lentamente y le pregunto en susurros_

-¿Me quieres Candy White?

-Si, te quiero Albert - _le dijo en el mismo tono rozando sus labios con besos pequeños y tiernos_

-¡Dios mío! También yo, te quiero y no te imaginas cuanto

Al día siguiente se dio el suceso tan esperado, Candy veía desde la ventana de la biblioteca que daba al jardín como Archie Cornwell más elegante de lo normal se arrodillaba frente a su hermana, imaginándose todo lo que él en ese momento le estaría diciendo, por la amplia sonrisa y las lágrimas de felicidad que ella tenía debía de ser hermoso, en ese momento detrás de ella aparecía su madre observando la misma escena con lágrimas en los ojos colocaba la mano en su hombro y le decía

-Es un hermoso día Candy, maravilloso, tu hermana está comprometiéndose con ese joven que la adora y estoy segura de que serán inmensamente felices

-También lo creo mamá - _ambas observaban como le colocaba el anillo en su mano, luego se abrazaron y la hizo girar en el aire, escuchando sus risas alegres Candy dejó escapar un par de lagrimas también_

-El señor Cornwell pidió la mano de tu hermana hace un par de semanas a tu padre y a mí, ustedes no lo supieron, es tan emocionante, tú no tardes hija sé que tienes atrapado al señor Andrew y si no están comprometidos aún es por ti - _le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente y la dejaba en la biblioteca_

Esa noche en la cena familiar en casa de los Cornwell todos celebraban el evento del compromiso muy felices, Anny no paraba de sonreír y Archie estaba más que feliz, cuando todos conversaban acerca de los preparativos para la boda Anny comentó

-Nuestra aventura recién comienza, y vamos a disfrutar cada momento

-Es cierto, el compromiso sí que es toda una aventura, y el matrimonio lo será aun más - _respondía Archie y ambos miraron a Candy quien estaba absorta pensando en ese juego de palabras con sorpresa_

-Una aventura... - _se repetía pensativa_ \- la vida es una aventura

Un mes pasó entre preparativos felices y Candy se encontraba haciendo unos lazos con cintas para colocar en el salón cuando llegó Albert le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó junto a ella

-Hola ¿qué tal ha estado tu día?

-Bastante bien ¿y esos lazos son para la boda verdad? Son hermosos

-Albert, te pasa algo ¿quieres decirme algo?

-No ¿nada porque lo preguntas?

-Has estado muy extraño últimamente - _dejó los lazos y se volvió para mirarlo_ \- si pasa algo malo dímelo ¿está bien? Faltan algunas semanas para la boda estaré con An de aquí para allá pero tendré siempre un lugar para ti ¿o es que acaso ya no quieres seguir viéndome?

-Antes de que empieces a Imaginar cosas, voy a hacer un viaje, es por trabajo pero... Estaré fuera ocho semanas

-¡Ocho semanas! Tanto tiempo... Pero... No voy a verte y... Albert te voy a extrañar mucho

-Lo sé, pero es necesario, llegare a tiempo para la boda de Anny y voy a escribirte - _sujeto su mano y la beso_

-Está bien, quiero que sepas que no me gusta nada pero es tu trabajo y si no me escribes Albert Andrew no regreses por qué te la verás conmigo - _dijo en tono triste con el ceño fruncido_

-Te escribiré, lo prometo, estaré en muchos lugares yo... Voy a extrañarte también mi ángel

 _Señorita Candice White_

 _He llegado a Francia hace un par de días, un viaje bastante agobiante, el barco ofreció una velada, solo baile con dos señoritas le prometo que no fui nada coqueto, usted me ha dicho que no exagere mi amabilidad y me puse mi mejor máscara sería, no coloque los ojos en blanco, es en serio, solo he tenido en mi mente su sonrisa a la que añoro, me espera una serie de reuniones agotadoras toda la semana, el clima aquí es bastante cálido, pienso que le gustaría, le escribiré tan pronto pueda pero sepa que la llevo conmigo._

 _Albert_

 _Mi querido ángel_

 _Han pasado 32 días desde que la vi por última vez y le confieso que desearía tenerla cerca, a menos para escuchar su voz, he tenido bastante actividad y procuro tener más para no desesperar por regresar, estos días en Roma son muy fríos pero mi estancia aquí casi acaba partimos a Alemania, espero poder recibir noticias suyas en unas semanas cuando llegue a Escocia, nunca me imagine sentirme tan solo sin su compañía pero esto me dice lo muy importante que es para mí, realmente espero que los preparativos para la boda de su hermana vayan de maravilla, sé que debe estar muy ocupada con los detalles, le he comprado un obsequio, y no, no es de chocolate, sigue en mi mente y en mi corazón._

 _Le Quiere Albert_

 _Candy, mi ángel_

 _No he parado de pensar que estará haciendo usted en estos momentos, no he podido dormir mucho últimamente el trabajo aquí es abrumador pero me tranquiliza pensar que en cuanto regrese a casa estará usted, George dice que estoy completamente enamorado, aunque creo que está quedándose algo corto, la necesito, necesito su mirada, necesito oír su voz, y sobre todo necesito sus besos, no he anhelado nada parecido nunca así que estoy en completa agonía, espero que usted me extrañe aunque sea un poco._

 _Totalmente Suyo. Albert_

 _Mi Adorado Príncipe_

 _No sabe con cuánta ilusión he leído cada una de sus cartas, tengo un acumulado de palabras para usted, ya estará en casa, en su casa natal, lo he extrañado tanto que a veces creo verlo entrar al jardín, no puedo creer que el tiempo pase tan lento ahora que está tan lejos y tan rápido cuando estuvo conmigo, espero que su trabajo tan absorbente no le haya impedido disfrutar del paisaje, yo apenas he podido mantenerme sentada, la boda se nos viene encima y Anny está alucinando de los nervios, yo también.. Siento que soy yo la que voy a casarme, me pone nerviosa, no se burle de mí, no domino mis emociones a estas alturas, cuento los días para volverlo a ver, George exagera usted "completamente enamorado", no lo creo Anny también se equivoca cuando dice que me he vuelto más inquieta desde que se fue y que debería decirle lo profundo de mis sentimientos, aunque utilice mi máscara de indiferencia ella me conoce lo suficiente, aún me lo estoy pensando ¿cree que debería? ¿O es que usted ya lo sabe? de cualquier manera se me ha hecho una eternidad su ausencia, jamás imaginé que necesitara saberlo cerca para que el mundo girara con normalidad, miro al hermoso cielo todas las mañanas para recordar sus ojos y sentirlo cerca por un momento, si regresa conmigo pronto le prometo que no volveré a dejarlo ir sin mi._

 _Con amor, su ángel_

-An tranquilízate por favor

-No puedo Candy, la ansiedad me está matando - _decía caminando con su vestido de novia de un lado a otro_

-Si no paras comenzaremos a gritar ambas de desesperación, eres la novia más hermosa que he visto y el está esperándote en la iglesia - _comentaba mientras abrazaba a su hermana_

-¿En verdad lo crees? ¿Crees que seré feliz?

-¿Lo amas Anny White? ¿Con toda tu alma?

-Si, lo amo con mi alma, con mi vida

-¿Y el hermana te lo ha dicho?

-Muchas veces me dice que me ama más que a nada en el mundo

-Entonces serán inmensamente felices, te lo aseguro - _se dieron otro abrazo y ambas estaban a punto de llorar cuando Candy se separó bruscamente_ \- no vamos a arruinar el maquillaje ¿verdad? Hoy es un hermoso día como diría mama

-Es cierto y.. ¿El señor Andrew va a venir verdad? - _preguntó tratando de calmarse_

-Me escribió que estaría aquí hoy... Pero... ¡Ay! An muero por verlo

Mientras miraba a su hermana completamente enamorada y como le brillaban los ojos cuando pensaba en Albert recordaba un suceso ocurrido dos días antes mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa

-Buen Día, Señorita White

-¡Señor Andrew! ¿Pero que hace usted aquí? Que bueno que este de vuelta de su viaje ¿pero, por que no ha ido a ver a mi hermana?

-Le juro que quisiera correr ahora mismo a verla pero antes tengo que pedirle un favor, Archie esta por llegar el la citó aquí para que pudiera hablarle a solas

-¿Ustedes tramando algo así? debe ser importantísimo y si se trata de mi hermana….

-Quería hablar con usted primero y con sus padres – _Archie llego saludo a Albert con la mano y a Anny con un beso en la Mejilla_

-¿Y bien? ¿Le dijiste ya Albert? – preguntaba Archie

-¡Aun no! Esperaba que estuvieras aquí, pero bueno ahora que están los dos yo… se que están por casarse y deben estar preocupados pero…. Estoy decidido a comprometerme con su hermana Señorita, estoy consiente de que ambos saben que tenemos una historia, no quiero que ella se sienta presionada a un compromiso pero debemos avanzar y no esperaré mas tiempo

-¡No lo creo hasta que por fin! – _decía Anny emocionada_ – y...¿en esta pequeña aventura cual es mi papel?

-Pues yo necesito que la saque de su casa a cualquier sitio para hablar con sus padres…. Soy realmente torpe con esto jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que quisiera comprometerme pero…usted la conoce mejor que yo ella es….. difícil

-Lo se, se a que se refiere, tenia unos planes estructurados, ser solterona y recorrer el mundo pero Señor ahora su mundo es usted y no creo que se oponga a nada que le diga, lo adora, sin embargo… tengo que preguntarle ¿La ama? ¿Esta dispuesta a hacerla Feliz?

-Yo… La Amo señorita se lo juro y lo que mas deseo es hacerla feliz, que sonría siempre y cumplir todos sus sueños

-Pues eso era lo que quería escuchar – _decía con los ojos nublados_ – y tengo un plan….. Infalible

De regreso al día mas importante de su vida Anny dejo escapar una lagrima que limpio rápidamente

-Hoy es un hermoso día Candy uno maravilloso

En ese momento entraron al salón en donde estaban sus padres y no pudieron contener sus lágrimas al ver a su hija tan hermosa, la abrazaron e intentaron contenerse lo suficiente para no arruinar su belleza, la señora White le dijo a Candy que se adelantara a lo que ella asintió y salió del sitio seguida por Anny y sus padres, en cuanto puso un pie fuera del salón su corazón se detuvo por un instante, olvido como respirar y el suelo se tambaleaba bajo sus pies, él estaba ahí de pie junto a la puerta más guapo que nunca, con una sonrisa enorme, ¡dios! Cuánto tiempo había pasado, era imposible calcular el tiempo en ese momento… ella estaba hermosa incluso más de lo que recordaba abrió sus brazos y ella se abalanzó sobre el entre risas y se colgó a su cuello, el la alzó y se abrazaron en la sala a la vista de todos, la dejo en el suelo y ella lo miró a los ojos con infinita ternura, tomó su rostro y alcanzó a decirle

\- Por fin estás aquí

 _-él se acercó a su rostro y le dijo_ \- estoy aquí como te prometí mi ángel

Y sin importar los presentes se dieron un beso, en cuanto volvieron a la realidad Candy se giró a sus padres y a Anny que los observaban con una sonrisa y se ruborizó al instante

\- lo siento mucho

-¡vaya! Hoy el amor está en el aire - _dijo su padre sonriendo_

-Es cierto cariño, es maravilloso - _comentó su madre con ensoñación_

-Hoy hermana es...

-...un hermoso día lo sé - _termino la frase entrelazando sus manos con Albert_

La ceremonia fue bellísima los invitados estaban en la mansión Conrwell riendo y bailando, todos comentaban lo felices que se veían los novios y transcurrió el evento entre fotografías y felicitaciones, Albert y Candy no pudieron hablar durante la recepción todos los miraban y comenzaban los cotilleos ellos no soltaban sus manos.

Comenzó el baile y Anny bailaba en el centro con su padre el cual la abrazo fuerte y ella comenzó a llorar, era una escena conmovedora a la que Candy no pudo resistir y dejo escapar una lágrima y luego otra

-Creo señorita hermosa que su resistencia a las bodas está clara, le gustan muchísimo - _le dijo el para sacarla de la tensión dándole su pañuelo_

-No sé por qué estoy así, es culpa tuya

-¿Mía...?

-Se esconder perfectamente mis sentimientos pero si estás a mi lado me vuelvo vulnerable

-¿Has dejado tu máscara en casa? - _preguntó mirándola a los ojos_

-¿Y tu? La has traído

-No he podido usarla más - _le susurraba mientras enjugaba una lagrima de su mejilla, se acercó y beso la punta de su nariz una demostración más que evidente delante de un montón de miradas curiosas e impresionadas_

Llego la hora del lanzamiento del ramo y todas las señoritas casaderas esperaban en un grupo bastante enorme cuando Anny se puso en la posición para lanzarlo.

Candy no participaba en esto porque pensaba que era una tontería que un ramo definiera si alguien se casaba o no, pensaba que era una treta para ilusionarla a ella y atarlo a él, así se lo estaba comentando a Albert que le sonreía, entonces algo ocurrió, Anny no lanzaba el ramo, se volvió a las señoritas sonriendo y pidiendo disculpas pero su ramo tenía nombre, camino directamente a Candy y se lo extendió, ella estaba sorprendida no se podía mover, no sabía que pensar entonces su hermana tomó sus manos y las cerró en el ramo de rosas, en ese instante todo y nada pasó por su mente Albert se giró hacia ella sacó de su chaqueta un anillo y le dijo frente a todo los presentes

-ya no puedo seguir pensando que era libre, estaba seguro que la libertad era permanecer soltero pero me di cuenta de que era soledad hasta que te conocí, déjame llevarte a conocer el mundo, déjame compartir tus sueños, vivamos juntos mil aventuras, quieres convertirte en mi esposa Candy

 _-Ella no sabía cuando comenzó a llorar pero no paraba, miro a sus padres que le sonreían con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, a su hermano que le guiñaba un ojo y abrazaba a su esposa y a su hermana junto a Archie reprimiendo alguna y enjugando otras, todos lo sabían, luego lo miro a él, sintió en su pecho un amor tan grande que no le cabía en el cuerpo y comenzó a temblar_ \- si...yo... No creo que pueda ser de otro modo, solo estar a tu lado es una aventura

El deslizó el anillo por su dedo limpio sus lágrimas y la beso, haciendo que la concurrencia estallara en aplausos, que irónica es la vida ellos escondieron su relación de todo el mundo, escondieron sus sentimientos de ellos mismos y finalmente desbordaban amor sin importar quiénes veían, si los juzgaban o no, daba igual si dejaban caer sus máscaras y se aceptaban como realmente eran, Anny y Archie se acercaron a ellos abrazándose y la velada continuó con la felicidad y el amor a flor de piel.

-Candy ayudaba a su hermana a cambiarse para irse de luna de miel con su esposo y esta le dijo

-Estoy tan feliz hermana pero muy muy nerviosa, esta noche... Bueno me da pena hablarlo con mama pero tú puedes ayudarme

-Puedo decirte que debes estar tranquila

-¿Que? ¿Tú no estabas nerviosa la primera vez?

-Si te soy sincera sí, mucho pero no se lo demostré a él, yo lo deseaba con cada fibra de mi cuerpo y simplemente me entregue a las sensaciones, tú cuerpo responde solo en ese momento, solo déjate llevar y disfrútalo sin vergüenza, entrégate con amor

-¡me impresionas! ... Lo haré - _decía con una risita nerviosa_

-No me preguntes más porque no se explicarlo - _la abrazo y le dijo_ \- se feliz hermana

-Y tú también te quiero, aunque mantuve una máscara de buen comportamiento y timidez siempre quise ser un poco como tú, ¡atreverme a mas! Desafiar a la realidad lo haré en el fondo es lo que siempre quise

-No necesitamos más máscaras Anny la gente que queremos nos quiere sin ellas, o no recuerdas la mascarada, algo cambió para las dos ese día tenias razón, aunque llevábamos máscaras nos sentíamos como si nos las hubiésemos quitado

-Si, ahora nos toca vivir mas aventuras

Anny abrazo a su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos y se unió a su esposo en el pasillo, Candy observó cómo se tomaban de la mano y se marchaban juntos a una aventura propia, de repente sintió como la abrazaban por la espalda y reconoció de inmediato sus manos, cerrando los ojos y recostando su cabeza en su pecho suspiro y dijo

-Mi príncipe yo...te amo con todo mi corazón

 _-Al escuchar esas palabras la giro para que quedara frente a él_ \- mi ángel yo también te amo - _sellando sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y adoración, la noche se acercaba, la vida prometía aventuras sin fin y días maravillosos._

 _¿Fin?... No... el Comienzo..._

* * *

 **Muchisimas e Infinitas gracias a las lectoras, lo mas bonito de todo fue traspazar las fronteras y llegar a ustedes a travéz de la escritura... ya ven me animan a atreverme con cosas diferentes**

 **Seamos y demostremos quienes somos en realidad, dejemos las mascaras que la vida solo es una y esta llena de aventuras... Muchas veces podemos guardar las apariencias pero siempre saldra nuestro verdadero yo, por que sentimos y pensamos intensamente y eso es totalmente maravilloso... Gracias Glenda nada especial, solo por ustedes y para ustedes, Un Abrazo enorme a todas las nenas que siguieron esta historia.**

 **Nayr**


End file.
